Pathway To Home
by DCORINTHOS1
Summary: This story takes place after S&C make love in the limo. Carly never slept with Jax when she came home. Sonny did sign the business over to Jason in exchange to give up his parental rights to Michael and Morgan. There is no Olivia and thus no Dante; I hate that GH took away the fact of Morgan being Sonny's first born son.


Pathway to Home

*******Metro Court Hotel*******

_Walking through the doors of the Metro Court, Carly clutches her purse to her side like a treasure; inside was a home pregnancy test that she had yet to take. To say she was afraid of the results would be an understatement. Carly had no doubt that if she was pregnant that it resulted from her tryst with Sonny in the back of his limo after they dropped Michael off at the After Care Facility. _

_From time to time, Carly found herself thinking about their limo affair…especially when Jax wanted to be intimate with her and when that happened she'd quickly fake a headache or come up with some other lie to distance herself from him. Come to think about it she could count the number of times her and Jax have been intimate on one hand since she and Sonny hooked up in the limo; and even then she didn't enjoy it as much. Maybe that was because she was putting to much pressure on herself to not think about you know who while they were together. _

_Yes she loves her husband but how could she be intimate with him while at the exact moment she had thoughts of Sonny running through her head? For that matter, Carly couldn't understand why she was even thinking about Sonny like that anymore. They were over and they both have moved on; but if that was so then the question still remained why was she still having thoughts of Sonny and not being intimate with her husband._

_Carly has suspected she might be pregnant for a few days now; well actually it was Jax who suggested to her that she might be pregnant. Jax thought that he was right because of her recent mood swings and the fact that she hadn't been feeling well lately; but what Jax didn't know was that her recent sickness was just her lies she'd tell him in order to back him off when he wanted to make love. Carly only just recently started to have real symptoms of being pregnant. _

_Ever since Jax got the idea in his head that she could be pregnant with their first child he's been on her non stop to take a pregnancy test. Carly's been stalling him all this time but today she decided that she herself needed to know for sure. It was driving her crazy not knowing and the fact that her period had yet to show up was making her nervous. _

_Rambling thoughts swam around Carly's head as she walked through the lobby: What if I am pregnant? What if the baby is Sonny's and not Jax's? What would this mean for my marriage? What would this mean for me and Sonny? Should I tell him or just insist that the baby is Jax's. What am I thinking this baby could just as well be Jax's too? I mean it isn't far of a stretch that the baby could actually be my husband's…but then again the timing perfectly fits from when I was with Sonny in the limo; Ughhhh of course the baby isn't Jax's. This is just like Sonny to knock me up on the first try; it's ironic that this is almost how Sonny and I started out…pregnant from one round of unprotected sex._

_With her stomach in knots, Carly starts to walk straight back to her office but is stopped by Marty._

"Mrs. Jax" _Marty calls out when Carly walks past the front desk. When Carly turns around he tells her _"Mr. Jax wanted me to tell you that he's sorry but he has to cancel your lunch date together; Ms. Howard called needing him for an emergency Crimson meeting with an advertiser."

_Forcing a smile, Carly replies _"Thank you Marty…"

_Just hearing that stuck up snob's name made Carly's blood boil…and even though she was glad that Jax wouldn't be walking in on her taking the pregnancy test she was also pissed that once again her husband had ditched her to be with Kate Howard. She was going to lock herself in her office and take the test in her personal bathroom so she could have complete privacy but now that she heard the news that Jax was with Kate she decided to make a little visit to the Crimson office upstairs._

*******Crimson*******

"Well it seems as though we have a little time before the advertiser gets here…" _Kate informs Jax after hanging up the phone _"That was him on the phone and he just informed me that he's running a little late for our meeting; he sends his apologies."

"Really; well I hope he gets here soon because I had to cancel my lunch date with Carly in order to attend this last minute meeting."

_Hearing Carly's name, Kate had to force herself not to roll her eyes; she puts on a phony smile as she asks _"I hope my calling you to attend this meeting didn't cause any argument with you and Carly."

"No, no we're not arguing. In fact I haven't seen much of my wife today…we were suppose to meet up for lunch. I was hoping to talk her in to…" _he stops himself from mentioning the possibility that Carly could be pregnant_

_Now curious as to why he so suddenly stopped himself from speaking, Kate says _"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Well I just ask because you were speaking and then all of a sudden you just stopped mid sentence. I uh believe you were saying something about talking to Carly about something…"

"Well I guess I can tell you…I mean why not it's good news after all. I mean it will be once its confirmed."

"I'm not following you…" _Kate says still confused _"Once what's confirmed?"

"Carly may be pregnant…"

"Wow…I guess congratulations are in order."

"Well Carly hasn't taken the test yet but all the symptoms are there. I was hoping to get her to take a test today so we'd find out for sure."

"Well I'm so happy that things are going well for you and Carly; now maybe she can focus on you and the baby instead of on her hatred of you working with me here at Crimson."

_Not wanting to argue with her about Carly, Jax changes the subject _"So how are things with you and Sonny?"

_Smiling _"Sonny and I are perfect" _Kate tells him then adds _"You know for a while there I didn't think that we were going to get through the rough patch we hit. You know with Michael being shot and Sonny finding out that I paid off Ian Devlin to leave town..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

_Both Jax and Kate turn around in stunned surprise at the sound of Carly's thunderous voice. _

"Carly…what are you doing here? I thought Marty told you I'd be in a meeting with…"

_Holding up a hand to cut him off, Carly interrupts _"Did I just here what I thought I heard?" _she asks with a deadly glare looking back and forth between Jax and Kate. Now with her glare staring Kate down, Carly says _"You paid off the BASTARD that put my son in a coma!" _she then turns her glare to Jax as she adds _"And you! Did you know about this?! You knew didn't you and you didn't tell me!"

_Walking over to her _"Carly let me explain…" _Jax tries to speak_

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! You're protecting this bitch is unforgiveable! You had to of known about Kate paying off Michael's shooter otherwise why would she feel so free to discuss it with you." _When Jax tries to touch her, Carly pushes him away then says to him in a deadly tone _"Don't you dare touch me!" _she points her finger at him while backing up putting distance between them_

"Okay yeah I knew that Kate paid off the man who shot Michael and yes I didn't tell you but only because I didn't want you to hurt any more than you already were. And Kate didn't come confiding in anything to me, I found out about the payoff when I realized she used Crimson funds to do it!" _Jax quickly tries explaining while walking back over to her_

"So she steals no wait embezzles money from Crimson to pay off the man that put Michael in a coma so he can get away without a trace and yet you still choose to do business with her!"

"Ian Devlin blackmailed Kate into doing it Carly; she had no other choice..."

"You know I remember a time back when we were partners in my club; remember Club 101? Yeah I borrowed some money for a certain purpose and when you found out you railroaded me out of the club and then gave it to Skye of all people! Why not the same courtesy for Kate? Why haven't you kicked her out of the magazine or for that matter sold it off into little pieces?"

"Things were different back then between us; you were with Sonny and we weren't in love!"

"You don't love me because if you did you wouldn't have been able to keep something like that from me! How can you even work with Kate while knowing that she paid off the man that put my son in a coma?!"

"Carly…" _Jax tries to explain himself but is cut off with a slap from Carly_ "Get away from me...don't, don't touch me." _She tells him while once again putting distance between them_

_After staying quiet and listening to them argue, Kate decided it was time for her to step in._

"Carly don't blame J..." _Kate starts to speak but is cut off short when Carly quickly turns around and meets her right hook with Kate's face._

_Now down on the floor holding the side of her stinging face, Kate looks up at Carly like she was a madwoman; Jax quickly rushes over to Kate's side to help her up. Carly stands staring at them both with contempt and more pissed off than ever!_

"Kate are you alright? Here let me help you up…" _Jax asks while helping her stand up_

_Accepting his help, Kate replies _"Thanks Jax...you're a real gentlemen" _she looks over at Carly and says _"As for your wife I suggest you get her out of here before I file charges and have her arrested for assault. I should have known you'd result to barbaric tactics instead of listening and understanding how everything came about."

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses..." _Carly tells her _"And as for your threat of having me arrested…well you can try to call the police and the operative word is try because before you even get to press the nine I'll be kicking your ass all over this office and out of my hotel."

_The look in Carly's eyes told Kate that she was serious _"Well…" _clearing her throat some _"You can't kick me out of the hotel because I have a lease and besides Jax won't let you; this is just as much his hotel as it is yours."

"Not for long…" _Carly replies as she turns her intense glare onto Jax_

"What's that suppose to mean?" _Jax asks confused and a little afraid of what she would do_

"It means I'm filing for divorce and I will be asking for full control of the Metro Court and while I'm at it I might as well go after all of your Crimson shares." _Carly tells them both_

"You can't do that! I won't let you be apart of my magazine…"

_Laughing _"Try to stop me!" _Carly says with a determined look then tells Kate _"By the time I'm through with you you'll regret the day you came your boney stick up your ass snobby self to Port Charles."

_And with that said, Carly makes her way out of the office and to the elevator. When the elevator doors open she bumps into a man that was just stepping out._

"Sorry..." _the man apologizes while bending down to pick up Carly's purse then hands it to her_

"Thanks…"

_Just when the man is about to go in to see Kate for their meeting, Carly says _"If you're here to do business with Kate Howard I wouldn't…"

_With a curious look the man asks _"Oh yeah…why is that?"

_Stepping onto the elevator, Carly says _"She's a crook...a thief; you never know one day you'll be watching the news and you'll see Kate Howard dressed in prison blues for embezzlement."

_Carly presses the button for the lobby and the elevator doors close with the man standing there seriously rethinking about his decision to go into business with Kate Howard and her magazine._

_As the elevator descends its way down to the lobby, Carly looks up at the numbers as they light up. Telling herself that she wasn't going to cry over Jax, Carly wipes away the few stray tears that threatened to fall and then opens up her purse. _

_Looking down at the pregnancy test _"Time to find out once and for all..." _closing the purse she looks down at her flat stomach while placing a hand there and giving it a rub _"Are you there baby? Are you real? If you are..." _she sighs then says _"Your momma has got herself into a real mess."

_The elevator doors open and Carly walks through the lobby and out the door to her car; she decided she needed to take the test somewhere else that wasn't here at the Metro Court near Jax._

*******Greystone*******

_Sitting at his desk with the phone to his ear, Sonny says _"Whoa, whoa, whoa Kate...hold on you're talking to fast I can't understand you. Now what did you say...?" _he listens to Kate's ramblings trying to understand her _"Carly did what?"

_It was at that moment that Carly comes walking onto the property of Greystone...she makes her way around the long pathway that leads to the front door. After leaving the hotel, Carly went back to the cottage and took the pregnancy test...she wasn't really surprised when the test showed up positive. Just to make sure she didn't make a mistake with the test, Carly decided to go to Mercy Hospital to have an official test done; she went to Mercy instead of General Hospital because she didn't want anyone to know about the test. _

_When the pregnancy test at Mercy came back positive as well, Carly finally accepted the fact that she was going to have a baby. Now here she stands on Sonny's doorstep; she was going to do things right this time around. She wasn't going to keep it a secret from him besides Sonny had a way of finding things out anyway. _

_Carly stands staring at the door as her mind becomes plagued with flashes of the passionate rendezvous she and Sonny had in the back of the limo that resulted in her now confirmed pregnancy. What they shared in the limo wasn't something that either of them planned...it just happened. They were both emotional after leaving Michael and for that moment they reached out to each other for comfort._

_Making herself snap out of it, Carly shakes her head but then she immediately remembers back to when she asked Sonny to sign away his parental rights to the boys. _

**~Flash~**

"Michael got shot because I was trying to do the right thing. You know, I pulled back on security. It was a mistake. Kristina and Morgan, 24 hours - I got guards with them 24 hours."

"But that's not good enough." _Carly replies_

"Well, you know what? All I can say is that I'm going to protect my children and make my enemies think twice before they hurt my children again." _Sonny tells her_

"The only way to keep Kristina and Morgan safe is for you to stay away from them. So the next time someone tries to kill you, and they will, one of your children won't be in the line of fire."

"What do you want me to say? You want me to - okay, I'll say it. Morgan's better off without me as a father, but I am his father, and there's nothing we can do right now to change that." _Sonny argues _

"Yes, there is." _Carly tells him while hating having to say the next words that would come out of her mouth_

"What is that?" _Sonny asks getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach_

"If you really want to keep Morgan safe, you will sign away your parental rights, and you'll give me sole custody."

**~End Flash~**

_Once again Carly snaps herself out of her thoughts; she hated asking Sonny to give up his parental rights but Jax had convinced her that it was the right thing to do for Morgan's sake and safety. She was so emotional that she allowed Jax to talk her into cutting Sonny out of their son's lives; but the truth of the matter is that no matter what, Sonny will always be Michael and Morgan's father whether he has custody of them or not. Leaving Jax made Carly remember just that and she was here to see if she and Sonny could come up with some sort of middle ground so that they can coexist as parents...although that conversation will come after she confronts him about not telling her that Kate paid off their son's shooter. No she hadn't forgotten that fun fact! And she was definitely gonna make sure Sonny knew that she didn't appreciate him keeping it secret from her. _

_Taking a deep breath, Carly readies herself and then knocks on the door. Making his rounds through the house, Milo comes walking down the hallway when he hears a knocking on the door. _

_Opening the door _"Mrs. C" _Milo says seeing Carly standing there_

_Pushing her way past Milo, Carly says _"Hello Milo. I need to speak with Sonny. I'll show myself in..."

_Milo just stood not able to get a word in; once she disappeared in the living room where Sonny was Milo closes the front door then continues going on his rounds of the house._

_Barging her way into the room, Carly says _"Sonny I need to speak with you."

_Still on the phone with Kate, Sonny looks over to Carly as she makes herself comfortable on the couch._

"Yeah that's her. She just walked in..." _Sonny replies into the phone answering Kate's question _"Listen I'll talk to you later; you just calm down and I'll handle everything." _With a sigh he hangs up the phone after hearing an earful of Kate's hysterical ramblings_

"I take it that was the soon to be Mrs.?" _Carly asks _"So let me guess she called you and tattled on me."

"What the hell were you thinking Carly? Kate told me you punched her in the eye and then you told some client of hers that she's an embezzler."

_Nodding _"Yeah pretty much...and the punch felt good to let me tell you; she's been asking for it for a while now."

"Are you out of your mind? Kate said it took her and Jax an hour to try and convince the guy not to walk out but in the end he did anyway."

_Smiling, _"Good for him!"

"Why would you do something like that? I mean I thought we agreed to move on with our lives Carly. You're with Jax now and I'm with Kate. Why can't you accept it like I accept you with candyboy?!

_Jumping up from the couch, Carly goes to stand face to face with him as she yells back _"Why didn't you tell me that your latest bed bunny paid off the man that shot our son?!"

_Surprised to hear that she knew, Sonny tries to find his words as he says _"I uh...how did you..."

"How did I find out?" _Carly finishes his sentence _"You want to know how I found out?! I over heard Kate talking to Jax about it which means he knew too and didn't tell me either! What I want to know is why didn't anyone tell me? Why am I the last one to know? And why of all people did I have to hear about it from KATE?!" _she yells and then points her finger at him as she adds _"You should have told me Sonny!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Oh come on Sonny tell the truth! You didn't want me to find out at all otherwise you would have told me when you first found out...but you know what? The thing I don't get is you took her back; you forgave Kate after you knew she paid off the man that shot our son and put him in a coma! You forgave that BITCH so easily; you asked her to marry you! You actually want to spend the rest of your life with a woman that would pay off the man responsible for shooting our son!" _the tears start to flow down her face _"I don't even know you! The Sonny I know would never have forgiven something like that let alone want to marry the pathetic excuse of a woman that did it!"

"I'm not gonna argue with you about this!" _Sonny tells her _"Kate was blackmailed by Ian Devlin she didn't seek the man out he came to her!"

"And that makes it so much better; he came to her! Is that your defense?!"

"She apologized! Kate and I were able to work through it and we're moving on..."

"Yeah and meanwhile our son is lying in a bed with his eyes forever closed..."

"Don't blame Kate for that; if you want to blame anyone you blame me!" _Sonny points to himself _"I'm the reason our son is in a coma with his eyes forever closed! Me, it's all because of me and my bad choices so if you're gonna blame anyone you blame me!"

_Exhaling a sigh, Carly closes her eyes then opens them; she softens her tone some as she tells him _"I don't blame you Sonny...I just don't see how you can forgive and want to be with that woman after what she did." _Holding up a hand to stop him from interrupting her, Carly goes on to say _"And you should have told me..."

"Kate was there for me at a time when I needed her..."

"In other words you were lonely."

"Well it's not like I had you and Jason around; the both of you turned against me. I had to sign away my sons in order for Jason to take over the business so I could go legit."

"We didn't turn our back on you Sonny..."

"Oh yeah…well it sure as hell felt like it" _Sonny snaps back then says _"I told you I was getting out of the business but you still made me sign away my rights to Michael and Morgan."

_Interrupting _"Sonny that's the other reason why I came here to see you..." _Carly tells him _"I was hoping we could find some sort of middle ground...that way you can see the boys again and maybe even reclaim your parental rights."

_Looking at her confused, Sonny asks _"Why now? What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

_With a sigh, Carly sits back down on the couch _"I'm divorcing Jax..." _hearing what she just said Sonny sits down next to her as she continues on to say _"After I found out that he knew about what Kate did; I couldn't take it anymore. Jax is supposed to be this family man and love me and my boys but yet he still chooses to work with and defend Kate after knowing what she did. I don't know maybe I picked up on your former unforgiving ability when you embraced forgiveness no matter what the person does. You forgave Kate but I can't forgive Jax so I told him I wanted a divorce."

"Are you sure about that Carly; I don't want you to regret making that decision later on."

"I'm sure" _Carly tells him then says _"You know it was Jax that talked me into having you sign away your parental rights...he was the one who suggested it to me in the first place and I was so distraught over what happened to Michael that I allowed myself to be talked into agreeing with him. I finally realized that today after I left Jax and Kate at Crimson."

"I should have figured it was candyboy's idea..."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore Sonny...I was hoping we could make a new start of everything. You're a good father Sonny and you are Michael and Morgan's father no matter what a piece of paper says. Morgan has gone through so much in his young life...he misses his big brother and I know he misses his daddy too. I can't do anything about bringing his brother back but I can do something about the latter." _She tells him with a hint of a smile then says _"So...what do you say? Can we find the middle ground?"

_Sonny looks in her eyes and he sees that she's being sincere _"Not that I'm not happy to hear that you want to allow me to see our sons again and possibly reclaim my parental rights but...some how I get the feeling that there is more."

_Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly's stomach starts to flutter with nervousness...this was it...the moment of truth...she had to tell him about the baby._

"Carly is something wrong? If there is you need to tell me..."

"Nothing's wrong Sonny...I'm fine it's just"

"Just what?"

"I have something to tell you and I don't know quite how to say it. I'm still trying to process it myself."

"What is it? Are you sick?"

_Shaking her head no, Carly says _"No...In fact I'm in perfect health..." _she pauses a second before adding _"Perfect health that is for a pregnant woman."

_Completely taken back, Sonny's is at a loss for words as he just stares down at her stomach and then back up at her face._

"I uh...I just found out today." _Carly tells him _"I took a pregnancy test and then I went to Mercy Hospital just to make sure I didn't do anything wrong when I took the home test. I'm pregnant Sonny..."

"You think I'm the father don't you? Am I?" _Sonny asks in a soft tone _

"Well we won't be able to know for sure without a DNA test but yeah...the timing fits from when we were together in the limo. I believe you're the father of this baby Sonny" _Carly tells him as she takes his hand and places it on her still flat stomach _"We're having a baby..."

_Before anything else can be said, both Sonny and Carly are interrupted by the shrieking voice of Kate..._

"I don't believe this!" _Kate says while standing in the doorway sporting a black purplish eye _"Of all the manipulative, low down and despicable things you could possibly do Carly this is the lowest!" _she walks further in the room as Carly stands up from the couch_ "You come to Sonny and lie to his face! You may be pregnant but Sonny sure as hell isn't the father!" _Carly is now standing face to black eye face with Kate as she continues on with her rant_ "How could you stoop so low as to pass Jax's unborn child off as Sonny's? You know you need to get a life and stop trying to ruin mine with Sonny! We're in love and we're going to get married whether you like it or not! Now you can either accept that fact or not either way I don't care anymore but right now I know what I do want and that's for you to get out! Sonny's not falling for your tricks and neither am I!"

"Kate..." _Sonny starts to speak but is cut off by Carly_

_Laughing in Kate's face, Carly says _"You know you are pathetic..." _she shakes her head with a smug grin on her face _"You come in here ranting and raving about something you know absolutely nothing about; but you know what I'm about to school you so listen up princess!"

"Carly don't..." _Sonny tries to stop her as he stands up from the couch and walks over to where they stood_

_Not listening to him, Carly stares the stuck up snob down as she says _"I assume you know all about the birds and the bees and where babies come from..."

"You know I feel real sorry for Jax...you're pregnant with his child and you try to pass it off as Sonny's as some sort of twisted revenge against him..."

_Cutting her off, Carly continues on as she says _"You see when a man and a woman with a great history like mine and Sonny get together in the back of a limo we can't seem to keep our hands off each other; passion reignites and the clothes come flying off and before you know it we're making a baby."

"You're not suggesting that you and..."

_Nodding _"Yeah" _Carly tells her with a grin _"We did it in the back of his limo; of course it wasn't planned or anything like that but when it comes to me and Sonny we don't plan these things...they just seem to happen."

_Standing between the two women, Sonny closes his eyes while shaking his head about the way Carly informed Kate of what happened in the limo._

_Carly looks over to Sonny _"You know what I think I'm going to leave you two alone; it seems as though you have some things to discuss. Lets see if you two will be able to work your way through this..." _she gives Sonny a pat on the back then tells him _"Give me a call and we'll get together later and finish talking everything out since we were so rudely interrupted before." _She turns to Kate with a glare and then without another word makes her exit leaving Sonny and Kate alone._

_Looking over to Sonny with his eyes still closed, Kate asks _"Is this true? Did you have sex with Carly in the limo?!"

_Opening his eyes, Sonny exhales a breath before answering _"Yeah...I did." _Sonny expected the slap that came and he didn't stop it; he figured he deserved it._

_Knowing Kate was angry Sonny stays silent as he allows her to take out her anger on him... _

"You bastard! How could you do this to me? But you know what I shouldn't be surprised; you're nothing but a liar! Tell me did you lie about quitting the business? I wouldn't surprised if you did because you lied to me letting me believe that you and Carly were over and here I find out that you had sex with her in the back of your limo and as a bonus you knock her up! You know you're nothing but an ignorant backstabbing high school drop out thug in a designer suit! Why did I even think I could change you? You're not even worthy of having me! You want to lie down with trash then you go right ahead on! Carly is the perfect choice for the job; she's nothing but a slut that attaches herself to rich men! She finally attached herself back with you again and managed to get herself pregnant in the process! You two deserve each other..."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! I won't stand here any longer and listen to your disrespect of me and Carly!" _Sonny barks out after having enough of listening to her high and mighty stuck up rant. _

_Yes Sonny thought Kate had the right to be angry which is why he allowed her to lash out at him. Although after hearing her put downs of him and Carly like they were gum stuck on the bottom of her shoe made Sonny finally realize just who the woman was that he was going to marry. She wasn't the girl he dated back when they were kids growing up in Brooklyn; no she was now this stuck up bitch that changed her name to Kate Howard. Needless to say they had a huge fight which resulted in Sonny calling off the engagement and Kate stomping her way off the property of Greystone._

***Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2***

_Hearing a constant knocking at the door, Jason quickly comes walking down the stairs wondering to answer it; he wonders who it could be knocking on his door like that._

_As Jason opens the door he starts to speak but is cut off completely when Carly comes barreling her way inside while talking a mile a minute. _

"Jason thank goodness you're here. I need to talk to you it's important so whatever you're doing is going to have to wait because I need by best friend right now." _Carly says while walking over to the couch and sitting down; with a sigh she continues as she looks over to him staring at her _"It's about Sonny."

_Jason inwardly tells himself as Carly came busting inside that he should have known it was her knocking on the door that way; when he hears her mention Sonny he becomes curious of what was going on. Did they have another fight?_

"What about Sonny?" _Jason asks as he closes the door _

"I went to see him today...well in fact I just came from his house. I uh, I had some news to tell him."

_Still confused, Jason asks _"What kind of news?"

"Come sit down next to me..." _Carly tells him while patting her hand on the couch for Jason to join her._

_Exhaling a breath, Jason gets a feeling that the news wasn't good _"That bad huh?" _he says while walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her _"So what happened Carly? Did you and Sonny argue..."

"No...well yes we did but that was before I told him the news. You see Jason it's like this..."

_Jason sits and listens in shock as Carly spills all the details of her visit to Sonny's. He could hardly believe what he was hearing...Carly was pregnant and she believes that Sonny is the father._

"You're pregnant..."

_Nodding _"Remember I told you about what happened in the limo on the way back from Sonny and I dropping Michael off at the After Care Facility..."

_With a sigh, Jason replies _"Yeah I remember."

"That's when it happened; I shouldn't really be surprised though. Sonny's knocked me up before on the first try. It's was the reason why we first got engaged before we actually wound up getting married to keep me from having to testify against him."

"Does Jax know?"

_Shaking her head _"No he doesn't...well not yet anyway. He will soon though; Kate will make sure of that. I'm sure once she leaves Sonny's she'll head straight to Jax and tell him. Did I mention that she walked in on me telling Sonny about the baby?"

"No you didn't..."

"Well she did so Sonny and I didn't get to really talk about what happens next."

"What do you want to happen next?"

"To tell you the truth Jason I don't know...I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around the fact that Sonny and I are gonna have another baby. Of course I'm gonna keep the baby...I could never have an abortion. I guess I'll be a single parent again and Sonny can be involved as much as he wants."

"So you're gonna go through with letting Sonny back in Michael and Morgan's lives?"

"Yes...he's their father Jason and nothing can change that. Morgan misses him so much and he's lost so much this year more than any child should have to. You know when Michael was shot and went into the coma I was so distraught and yes I blamed Sonny for it but now I realize it wasn't all his fault; we were all to blame for what happened to Michael but in the end Sonny was the one that took the full front of the blame. I let Jax convince me to ask Sonny to give up his parental rights and you helped me get Sonny to sign the boys away."

"We agreed that it was what would be best to keep Morgan safe..."

"Yes I know we did but...no matter what we do Jason we can't erase the fact that Sonny is their father. I realize you have the right to be mad at me because you only took over the business from Sonny for me...but now I'm having another baby and Sonny is the father of this baby and I can't keep him or her away from Sonny too."

"So what about Jax...you said before that you told him you were gonna file for divorce."

"Yes and I meant it; he knew what Kate did! How could he not tell me that she paid off the man that put a bullet in my son's head. Jax is Michael's stepfather! How can he claim to love Michael and me for that matter and still be friends with Kate let alone work with her while keeping this a secret from me! I never thought in a million years that Jax would keep something like that from me; what does that say about our marriage? He'd rather keep Kate's secret and continue to partners with her in Crimson than to kick her out on her ass where she belongs!"

"I realize you're mad at Jax but it just seems to me that this divorce is about more than the fact that he didn't tell you about his knowing that Kate paid off the shooter."

"Well what else could it be about Jason?" _Carly asks in a snap_

"I don't know you tell me..."

"You're thinking I want Sonny back don't you?"

"Hey you said it not me..."

"Well I don't want Sonny back; I mean yeah I want him to be a part of the boy's and now this new baby's lives but that doesn't mean I want him back as more than our children's father."

"Okay, okay whatever you say...I just want you to be sure of what you're doing Carly. If this is what you want then I'll support you."

"Thank you...and yes I'm sure." _Carly tells him. She closes her eyes and for the fist time she allows the tears to start to flow down her face_

_In an instant Jason reaches out to Carly and takes her into a hug _"Everything is gonna be okay...you can always count on me to help if you need me." _he tells her_

_Resting her head on his shoulder, Carly says _"Thank you..." _she lifts her head up while releasing Jason from her hug and sits up. Wiping away her tears, Carly tells him _"You know...Michael is lying in a coma in a bed with his young life taken away from him. I pray for the day that he wakes up but what if he doesn't. How is it fair that our lives get to go on and his doesn't beyond lying in that bed at the After Care Facility?"

"I don't know how to answer that because I ask myself that question everyday." _Jason admits _"We're the adults...no child should have to suffer from the mistakes the adults make."_ He exhales a sigh then says _"But I do believe that Michael would want us to live our lives and be happy and to make sure Morgan has a good life and childhood growing up. So its up to us to make sure we give that to him."

"I agree...I just don't want Michael to think that I...that his mother has forgotten about him; especially with this new baby on the way." _She wipes away the remainder of her fallen tears_

"Michael knows how much you love him Carly...you showed him everyday. He knows that neither of us will ever forget him. And if the day ever comes that Michael does wake up...we'll be there with open arms."

_They hug once again and Carly says _"Thank you...thank you for being my best friend and for putting up with all my drama." _She pulls back from the hug with a slight smile and little chuckle_

"It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it..." _Jason replies with a smirk_

_Carly gives his shoulder a playful push as her mouth drops open and she stares at him_

*******Carly's House*******

_After leaving Jason's penthouse, Carly decides to go back to her house; she made the decision to move back home and out of the hotel. She and Morgan couldn't stay in the hotel forever so she decided to get things ready for when she brought Morgan back to the house._

_Closing the door behind her, Carly looks around the quiet house. It was too quiet for her liking; she remembered a time when it was filled with nose with Michael and Morgan running around playing. She also remembered a time when she and Jax were happy and called this place their home...but Jax would no longer be a part of this place. No she had to take control of her life and start over without Jax and that meant she had to do her best to give Morgan and the new baby the best childhood ever._

_Just as Carly is about to walk up the stairs, Jax comes storming his way inside and slamming the door behind him._

"Tell me that baby you're carrying isn't Sonny's! Tell me it's mine and not his!"

_Turning around to face him, Carly replies _"I see Kate wasted no time in running to you and blabbing her mouth."

"Yeah she told me but it should have been you! Is it true?! Is Sonny the father and not me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question..."

_Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Jax says _"How could you do this to me. You know how much I love you and wanted to have a baby with you!"

"It wasn't planned Jax! It was something that just happened after Sonny and I dropped Michael off at the After Care Facility! We were both grieving for our son...it was like a funeral instead of us dropping him off at a place that would take care of him. I don't even know how it got started but we wound up in each others arms; it was our way of comforting each other so if you're thinking it was some hot raunchy roll in the hay you'd be wrong. We were both hurting and I don't know...it was our way of reach out and helping each other get though what we just had to do."

"So you regret it? You don't want Sonny back..."

"Sonny and I aren't getting back together; we'll just be parents together like we were before."

"So you're telling me that this divorce you insist on getting isn't about you wanting to go back to Sonny?"

"This divorce has nothing to do with Sonny! It's about you lying to me and protecting that Bitch Kate! You knew what she did and you didn't say anything to me nor did you kick her out on her high and mighty stuck up ass...no instead you befriend her and keep her secret!"

"You talk to me about lying to you about Kate paying off Ian Devlin but you just admitted to lying to me about Sonny."

"I never lied to you about anything...lying would mean that I told you something other than what was the truth and I didn't!"

"Okay then you lied by omission! You didn't tell me about you having sex with Sonny in the limo did you?!"

"No, you're right Jax I didn't tell you. What do you want to do have me stoned for my sins?! You want me to walk around Port Charles with a big Scarlet Letter on my chest so everyone will know I cheated on you with Sonny?"

"Don't be ridiculous Carly! I want you to admit that what both you and I did isn't so different; we both lied to each other!"

"I already admitted it Jax what do you want me to do hire a skywriter?"

"You know what...I'm trying real hard not to hold what you and Sonny did in the limo against you. I know how hard it had to of been for both you and Sonny to take Michael to the After Care Facility and leave him. I know both of you were distraught and in pain. I don't know why you two had to use sex as a way to reach out and help comfort each other instead of just talking but if I can try to understand and forgive you then I can't see why you can't forgive me for lying to you."

_Shaking her head at him, Carly glares into Jax's eyes as she tells him _"This is my son you're talking about here...you're his stepfather. You're suppose to love him and me enough to stand by us and not that twit Kate! What Sonny and I did in the limo was brought on by our pain and us both grieving for our son. We didn't plan it or set out for it to happen it just did; but as for you, you deliberately protected Kate and you still stayed friends with her and continued to back her in her magazine! Yeah I may have lied to you by omission as you put it but what you did is far more worse and unforgiveable!

"How? Explain it to me please because I don't get your logic! How is one lie I told you worse and unforgiveable compared to you sleeping with Sonny and not telling me?!"

_Carly couldn't believe that he didn't get it _"You know what...I'm tired of arguing. We're getting a divorce and that's that; I'll have my lawyer contact yours." _she tells him as she walks over to the door. _"Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave..." _as she opens the door both Carly and Jax are surprised to see Sonny standing there_

"Is this a bad time?" _Sonny asks seeing that Jax is there_

"Corinthos! I shouldn't be surprised to see you here...I mean after all you got my wife pregnant. By all means do come in..."

_Sonny walks inside while giving Jax glare of contempt _"You know Carly and I have some things to discuss so why don't you go ahead on and leave."

"Actually my wife and I were in the middle of a discussion so if anyone should leave it's you." _Jax replies_

"The way I hear it Carly's giving you the boot..." _Sonny smirks then adds _"So that means she won't be your _wife_ for much longer."

"You'd just love that wouldn't Sonny? You use this situation to suck Carly back into your world. Have you forgotten that it's ultimately because of you and the way you live your life that's the reason why Michael is where he is in the fist place?"

_Not a second later was Jax laid out flat on the floor from Sonny's right hook. Carly rushes over when Sonny starts to kick at Jax still on the ground groaning from the punch and each kick of Sonny's foot to his gut._

"Sonny stop it!" _Carly yells while pulling him off of Jax_

_Jax manages to stand up from the ground...he wipes away the trickle of blood from the cut at the corner of his lip._

"Get out Jax!" _Carly tells him as she stands between him and Sonny_

"Of course you choose Sonny over me; why am I not surprised?"

_Sonny barks out _"You heard what she said Candyboy! Get the hell out!"

"You shouldn't have said what you did? You got what you deserved!"

_Seeing Carly standing by Sonny once again choosing him over their marriage, Jax decides not to fight the divorce._

"Have your lawyer contact mine..." _Jax says through exhausted breaths while a hand rests on his bruised ribs _"I won't fight the divorce."

_And with that said, Jax limps his way towards the door and closes it behind him as he leaves. _

"Feel better now that you beat him up?" _Carly asks Sonny as she places a hand on her hip and shifts her weight to one side_

"Yeah a lot better..." _Sonny replies then asks her _"Did you feel better after you slugged Kate in the eye?"

_Smiling _"Yeah a lot better" _Carly repeats his words_

_They both laugh..._

"Listen Carly uh...since we didn't get to finish talking I uh...I thought I'd come by so that maybe we could."

"I thought I told you to call?"

"Yeah you did but if I didn't come when I did then I would have missed the chance to kick candyboy's ass."

_Once again they laugh..._

"Well you're here now so I guess I should tell you that Morgan and I will be moving back here."

"That's good...Morgan will be glad to come home to his room."

"Yeah, I wanted to get things ready before I bring Morgan back to the house."

_Nodding _"So uh...can we talk about uh..."

_Interrupting, _"The baby?"

"Yeah"

"I think we should..." _Carly replies_

_They sit down on the couch and discuss the baby and what the future will mean for them. Once they put all their cards on the table, Carly comes up with an idea that she thought both she and Sonny needed to do._

"I think there is someone we need to go see..." _Carly tells him_

_Knowing what she was suggesting, Sonny replies _"Are you sure?" _when Carly silently nods yes they both stand up and he says _"Okay...let's go."

*******After Care Facility*******

_Opening the door Carly walks inside Michael's room with Sonny following behind her; she walks over to one side of Michael's bed while Sonny goes to stand on the other side._

"Hey Mr. Man...look whose here. It's your dad…" _Carly speaks to Michael as she runs her fingers through his hair straightening it up _

"Hey buddy...I know I haven't been by to see you but that's gonna change." _Sonny tells Michael and then looks over to Carly seeing her give her nod of approval_

"That's right...your dad had to stay away for a while but that's over now. He's going to come to see you as much as he wants and I know you'll like that." _Carly leans down and places a kiss on his forehead then stands back up and looks over to Sonny _"Guess what...your dad and I have some news; well it's more of a surprise because it kinda surprised us as well." _she looks up to Sonny again then back down to Michael before saying _"You're gonna be a big brother again" _she picks up Michael's hand and places it on her flat stomach _"I just found out today and this time your momma did the right thing and she told your dad about your baby brother or sister." _Once again Carly looks back up to Sonny; she locks eyes with him as she tells speaks to Michael _"Sonny's a good dad...I forgot that for a little while but I know how much you love him and I know this new baby will love him just as much."

"Your momma gives me to much credit..." _Sonny replies as he looks at Carly and then looks back down to Michael as he goes on to say _"But I do know that she's gonna be the best mom any new baby could ever have isn't that right buddy?" _exhaling a breath he goes on to say _"But I don't want to confuse you though; your mom and I decided to tell you about the baby together but that doesn't mean that we're getting back together or getting married again."

_Wiping away a fallen tear, Carly adds in_ "Your dad's right we're not getting married again but we are trying to work to heal our family and put it back together in a way...and we're going to do our best to be the best parents you, Morgan and the new baby can ask for."

"That's right..." _Sonny says as he looks up and his eyes meet with Carly's at that exact same moment_

_Walking around the bed to stand next to Sonny, Carly says _"You know on the way over here I was thinking about that birthday party that I threw Michael at the Metro Court. Do you remember that?"

"Oh, you mean the splashiest, biggest party any kid in Port Charles had ever seen?" _Sonny replies with a slight laugh that showed a hint of his dimples_

_Smiling, Carly goes on to say_ "I went out and I bought him every gift and toy I could find, literally. And you walked in with an ATV." _With a little laugh she shakes her head at him _"You were so competitive."

"Look who's talking." _Sonny tells her then says_ "But I'll tell you what, he loved riding that thing."

"He loved that it came from you. He loves you so much, Sonny, and it's well deserved, because you are a terrific father. Just like you're gonna be a terrific father to this new baby."

_Sonny looks back to her and says _"Thanks for saying that. You know, I just - I just forget sometimes all the good times, you know?" _he looks back down to his sleeping son_ "But, uh, this - this trumps everything. I'm just so sorry, you know?"

"You don't have to keep saying that." _Carly tells him while placing a hand on his shoulder_

"Yeah, I know, but if sorry - I know it's not enough, but I just -

_Interrupting,_ "Maybe it is. Maybe "I'm sorry" is all we've got, you know? We're not perfect. We make mistakes, and we don't expect those mistakes to blow back on the people we care about, but sometimes they do. There's nothing we can do to change what happened. All we can do is say "I'm sorry." In fact that's my promise to Michael, you know – I promise to forgive you; and I do. He'd want me to forgive you. He'd want you to forgive me.

"I do." _Sonny says in a soft whisper as he looks into her eyes_

"He'd want you to forgive yourself." _Carly tells him knowing what their son would want for them both; she wraps an arm around his back and gives it a gentle rub_

"I'll forgive you." _Sonny tells her with a quivering lip then says _"But the other part, it's going to take a while."

_Closing her eyes, Carly hugs Sonny to her as he lays his head onto her shoulder...they stay like that for a while just holding onto each other and feeding off each others strength._

*******Five Months Later*******

_It was a mid Saturday afternoon when Carly takes Morgan for a walk through the park; seeing the swings Morgan immediately wants to go over. Carly lets him go and play then takes a seat on a nearby bench; she and Morgan are suppose to be meeting Sonny there in the park. She places a hand on her pregnant bump and gives it a soothing rub as she smiles while watching Morgan swing up high on the swings._

"Morgan be careful. Don't go so high up in the air...slow the swing down some." _Carly calls out to him_

_When Morgan continues to swing high on the swing, Carly just shakes her head. He loved to swing up high on the swings ever since Michael taught him how._

_Carly waited until it was safe for the baby and the pregnancy until they had a DNA test done to prove who the father was; Sonny was confirmed the father just as she said and expected all along. They decided not to find out the sex of the baby; Carly actually wanted to be surprised and Sonny decided to go along with her wishes. _

_During the past five months Carly, Morgan and Sonny have become close again as a family but as for a personal relationship both Sonny and Carly agreed that they should just stay friends. They were both to scared to risk messing things up if they gave their relationship another chance and thought it would be best to just coexist as parents for not only Morgan but for the new baby's sake. _

_Although Sonny did ask Carly to move back into Greystone with him; he told her that moving in wouldn't be about them getting back together as a couple...she could have her own room and be free to do as she pleased. Of course Carly turned him down; she told him it would be too awkward and not to mention confusing for the kids. What if he started seeing another woman or she started dating another man...did they trust each other not to be jealous and to stay out of each other's personal lives? Needless to say Carly and Morgan are still staying at their house while Sonny is still alone at Greystone._

_Meanwhile, Sonny and Jason...well their friendship was still strained even though they did make some small steps to mend it. Carly would have them all get together for dinner from time to time; both Jason and Sonny would agree just to please her. Although Sonny did ask Jason to let him back in the business, Jason refused and his refusal only made the strain between him and Sonny grow even more. _

_As Carly sat on the bench watching Morgan she didn't know that she was being watch by Claudia Zacchara. Claudia was taking a short cut through the park but stopped immediately when she saw Carly and her son Morgan. Quickly finding a place she could be out of sight, Claudia watches Carly as she watched Morgan. Just watching Carly and Morgan got Claudia to thinking about Michael; she was the reason Carly's son was in a coma. It was her that hired Ian Devlin to assassinate Sonny; if she'd of known Ian was such a lousy shot she'd never of hired him and maybe Michael would here at the park playing with his little brother while Carly watches them both._

_Claudia never expected or wanted a child to get hurt in the process of her attempt to take out Sonny; ever since she got word that Sonny's son Michael was the one that got shot her guilt began to eat at her...but she knew she couldn't say anything because that would mean her certain death. Or maybe she could come clean but if she were to come clean she'd have to make sure that she had the backing of her family to protect her from Sonny and Jason and not to mention Carly herself. She got to thinking that if she confessed then maybe it would give Michael's family some sense of closure to know everything._

"Ugh, what am I thinking? If I come clean there will be no going back and Sonny and Jason will not rest until they see me dead. I have to find some sort of way to not let this get to me anymore." _Claudia tells herself _

"Well hello darling...fancy meeting you here lurking in the bushes." _Jerry Jax says as he comes walking up behind Claudia _"Now mind you I certainly enjoyed the view but what I'd like to know is just who are you spying on." _He says while taking a peek_

_Claudia glares at Jerry as she says _"Why don't you go away and mind your own business; and who says I'm spying on anyone."

_Grinning, _"I can't believe it...you're actually spying on the mother of the little boy your pathetic excuse of a sniper shot and put in a coma." _He laughs at her _"Darling I knew you were cold hearted but I didn't think you were so heartless to bask in joy while watching a grieving mother."

"I wasn't basking in joy...I was just taking a short cut through the park and I stopped when I saw Carly with her son"

_Interrupting, _"You mean her other son...the one that didn't get shot in the head."

"SHUT UP!" _Claudia tells him through gritted teeth_

"What's the matter darling? You afraid I'll tell your little secret?" _Jerry smirks then adds _"You should be because I tend to have loose lips at times so you can never tell if or when I might let it slip that you were the mastermind behind Sonny's botched attempted assassination where a ricochet bullet hit his son instead...well that is accidentally of course because I'd never intentionally tell on you."

"You blackmailing me?" _Claudia asks as she stares at him with hatred in her dark eyes_ "Huh?!" _she pushes his shoulder then asks _"What's it gonna take to keep your mouth shut?!"

"Well you see darling that's the fun of blackmail when it's done by Jerry Jax...you never know what I might want and when I want it. So my advice to you is to keep on your toes and be ready at a moment's notice whenever I need to call in a favor." _Jerry informs her. Reaching out a hand he softly rubs the back of his hand against her cheek while telling her _"Or for that matter if I should call in the middle of the night in need your personal services." _Jerry grins as Claudia stares disgusted at him _"Could be fun don't you think?"

_Claudia pushes his hand off of her then tells him _"You're a pig; I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot pole!"

"Never say never darling..."

_Jerry reaches out to stroke his hand against her again and Claudia slaps his hand away just as Sonny comes walking up behind them both._

"Well you two look like you're up to no good..." _Sonny says as he comes walking up to where they stood._

_Claudia starts to panic inside as her stomach instantly becomes tied up into knots; she makes a quick look over to Jerry and he gives her a smug little grin back._

"Well if it isn't Michael Corinthos Jr." _Jerry says as he looks at Sonny then adds _"It seems as though we all had the same idea to take a nice walk in the park. Although I assume you're here to meet my lovely former sister-in-law, Carly." _He grins _"She's sitting right over there if you're looking for her..." _he points over to the park bench around the trees and bushes they were standing behind_

"You stay away from Carly..." _Sonny tells Jerry in a low deadly tone as he walks to stand face to face with and his eyes shoot daggers at him _"You got that Mr. Craig; Carly is none of your concern anymore. You stay away from her or I'm gonna have to do what I should have done a long time ago."

"Temper, temper Sonny...I have no intentions of going near Carly. As you say she's no longer my concern since she and my brother have divorced." _Jerry replies _"Although I can't say the same for the lovely Ms. Zacchara here; I mean she is after all the daughter of Anthony Zacchara so who is to say she if she didn't inherit his crazy gene. It seems to me like your protective warning for your family should extend to Claudia instead of me. My Mr. Craig days have long past..."

_Interrupting, _"Pay no attention to him Sonny; he's just babbling and trying to get you to focus your attentions on my family when he's the real threat." _Claudia quickly makes something up to throw Jerry's suspicious accusations away from her_

_Sonny didn't trust either of them as he passes looks back and forth between the two... _"Whatever...I may not know what it is you two are up to but just remember this; if you come after me and mine there will be no where either of you can hide from me."

_With that said Sonny walks around them and makes his way over to the park bench to sit next to Carly. _

_Once Sonny is out of earshot, Claudia turns to Jerry and points her finger in his face as she tells him in a low serious tone_ "You keep your mouth shut..."

_Holding his hands up, _"Whatever you say darling..." _Jerry replies with a sly grin then starts to laugh as he walks away leaving Claudia standing there even more nervous than she was before when Sonny first walked up behind them._

_Carly looks up at Sonny just as he's about to sit down next to her _"Hey...you made it. Morgan's over on the swings. He wants to go out for ice cream."

_Giving her a knowing look, Sonny replies _"Uh…Morgan wants to go out for ice cream or does his momma?"

_Carly gives Sonny's shoulder a playful push as he smirks _"Okay so maybe we both want to go get ice cream...well actually the three of us do because we can't forget the little one here." _She says while placing a hand on her pregnant bump _"Besides this baby boy or girl is gonna love junk food just like mommy does; I swear that's all I crave whenever I have a craving. No healthy carrot sticks and celery like you like to try to make us eat." _She makes a blah face_

_Seeing Sonny looking around Carly began to wonder if something was wrong especially when he didn't reply to her junk food comment of the baby being just like her._

"Sonny?" _Carly calls his name _"Sonny..."

_Looking at her, Sonny snaps out of his thoughts as he says _"Yeah..." _he wanted to make sure Claudia and Jerry weren't still lurking around_

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah uh...everything is fine." _Sonny replies as he flashes her a smile to sooth her curiosity then places a hand on her stomach _"So how about that ice cream?" _he wanted to get them out of the park as soon as possible he didn't like the fact that both Claudia and Jerry were lurking around in the park not that far away from where Carly and Morgan were._

"You actually want to get ice cream? Okay what gives?"

_Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny tells her _"Nothing...I thought you said you and Morgan wanted ice cream."

"Yeah but you gave in to easily so like I said what gives?"

"You have a very suspicious mind you know that; nothing gives. Maybe I might want some ice cream too have you ever thought of that." _Sonny asks with a little laugh _"I feel like getting sprinkles on mine just like I use to back in the old neighborhood in Brooklyn"

"Oh yeah?" _Carly stares suspiciously at him while wondering if he was being straight with her or not and if he was she'd better take advantage of this once in a life time opportunity _"You sure there's no other reason you're giving in so easily?"

_Shaking his head, _"No...you ready?" _Sonny stands up and holds out his hand for her to take so he could help her stand_

_Quickly placing her hand in his, Carly accepts his help _"Let's go" _she says excitedly as she could already taste the sweet treat_

_Seeing how excited she just got, Sonny couldn't help but smile at her as he places a hand around her waist. Carly calls Morgan over to them and as they all begin to walk their way out of the park, Sonny makes sure to keep an eye out just in case Jerry and Claudia were still lurking around._

*******The Zacchara Mansion*******

_Anthony Zacchara watches in silence as his daughter Claudia comes storming inside the living room and walking straight over to the mini bar to pour herself a drink; it was obvious to him that she didn't see or for that matter notice he was even in the room. _

"What I don't rate a hello these days?" _Anthony says as he wheels his wheelchair over to where she stood_

_Startled by his voice, Claudia practically jumps out of her skin _"Oh hello daddy...I didn't see you there." _She gulps down her drink then proceeds to pour herself another_

"Okay out with it; your chugging down my liquor like it's water. I know something's got to be wrong so tell what you did wrong so I can do damage control so it won't come back on the family."

"Why do you have to always assume I did something wrong?" _Claudia snaps back at him_

"Hey you watch your mouth! A lady doesn't talk back to her father but then again you're no lady so I shouldn't expect you to know how to act like one!"

_Running a hand through her hair, Claudia says _"You know I'm having a real bad day and I really don't feel like arguing with you so if you don't mind I'm just gonna leave. It was a mistake to come here in the first place."

_As she starts to walk around him and leave, Anthony calls out _"Don't take another step! You get back here and tell me what you did; I will not have whatever it is that's got you afraid to come back to bite the family in the butt! Now get over here and tell me what's going on..."

_Quickly turning around, Claudia yells _"Fine you want to know! Okay I'll tell you; Jerry Jax is blackmailing me! He's threatening to tell Sonny that I was the one behind the shooting that put his son in a coma."

"I should have figured that was you..." _Anthony replies with a shake of his head as he stares at his daughter _"Leave it to you to hire an amateur! What were you thinking hiring some quack doctor to assassinate Sonny Corinthos?! You want to play with the big boys Claudia but this just proves that you have no place in the business!"

"Okay I screwed up is that what you want to hear daddy?! I already feel like crap since I'm responsible for putting an innocent kid in a coma! Who would have thought Ian Devlin would be so stupid to shoot at Sonny when there was a kid around?!" _Claudia screams out and then exhales a breath before saying _"You know today I was walking through the park and I stopped when I saw Carly with her other son; she was watching him on the swings...and I uh I just stood there watching her watch her son and then for a brief moment I felt so guilty I even thought about confessing to Sonny. Needless to say I came to my senses and changed my mind but then not a second later Jerry comes walking up behind me...and it wasn't long after that when he started with his sneaky threats of telling Sonny of my involvement in his son's shooting."

_Interrupting her, Anthony says _"Whoa, whoa hold on back up for a minute there. You were actually considering coming clean to Sonny?"

"Yeah but I quickly tossed that idea once I realized it would mean my certain death."

"You're pathetic you know that! How can you even call yourself a Zacchara, my daughter! You actually wanted to confess to Sonny?"

"Like I said I changed my mind..."

"Yeah you mentioned you realized that it would mean your worthless life if you did!"

"I don't have to take this crap; I'm outta here!"

"You got that right..." _Anthony tells her as she starts to turn and walk away. _"GUARDS! DON'T LET HER LEAVE OUT THAT DOOR!" _he yells out before Claudia could make her exit._

_With her struggling all the way, two of the guards bring Claudia back in the room to face her father._

"Let go of me!" _Claudia says while struggling to get loose _"What are you waiting for?! Call them off!" _she says while glaring at her father_

_Anthony just sat in his wheelchair with a smug grin and then began laughing at her_ "You know what I'm gonna do to you? What I should have done a long time ago...you're nothing but a worthless pathetic excuse of a woman trying to prove herself in a man's world. But you see the thing is you're not a man! You tried to play with the big boys and now it's backfiring on you. You have to suffer the consequences"

"What are you babbling about old man?!"

"You would be wise to show me some respect or at least attempt to beg for your life."

_Claudia's eyes widen in fear as she says _"You're not saying you're gonna..."

_Laughing _"My dear daughter, I believe you know the answer to that" _Anthony tells her_

"You can't do this! Johnny will find out and he'll turn against you! You won't have your precious little Mob Prince to try and control anymore! Johnny will find out you had me killed and he'll kill you himself with his bare hands!"

_Shaking his head, Anthony replies _"Now why would my son assume I killed his sister when it will be so clear that you committed suicide?" _he grins then says _"You see when they find your lifeless body there will be a suicide note right next to you confessing your involvement in little Michael Corinthos' shooting; apparently the guilt ate at you so much that you couldn't stand it any longer and you took your own life."

_Trying her best to hold back the tears in her eyes, Claudia says _"Johnny won't believe it; he won't believe I committed suicide. He knows I would never do anything like that. Johnny will figure it out and then he'll come after you..."

"No he won't because you see you're gonna write the suicide note yourself and you're gonna make it convincing too."

"You won't get away with this..." _Claudia tells him as a fallen tear streams down her cheek_

"To bad you won't be around to see if you're right..." _Anthony says with a shrug of his shoulders and then instructs the guards _"Now get her out of my sight!"

_The guards do as they are told and Claudia starts to once again struggle to get away but it was useless since the two guards easily over powered her. _

_As the guards took Claudia away, Anthony calls out to them _"Send Vic in here I got a job I need taken care of!"

_Deciding it was time for him to assert his power and finally take over Port Charles in the process, Anthony comes up with a crazy idea that he thought would be perfect to accomplish that task._

_When Vic comes walking inside the room, Anthony says to him _"Carly Corinthos-Jax...I want her taken from her protectors Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Make it happen quick!" _with a diabolical grin on his face he says _"Something tells me that once both Corinthos and Morgan realize that Carly's missing and I have her, Jason will be more willing to turn over Sonny's territory to me."

_With a nod of his head, Vic replies _"Yes sir" _he makes his exit out of the room._

_With an evil laugh, Anthony congratulates himself on coming up with such a brilliant plan!_

*******Kelly's*******

_Carly, Sonny and Morgan come laughing inside of Kelly's; they'd gotten their ice cream from Aquisto's and had fun spending time together. Wanting to get some apple turnovers to have for breakfast in the morning, Carly convinced Sonny to take her to Kelly's._

"Now remember Carly these apple turnovers are for you to have in the morning not for you to scarf down in the middle of the night and blame it on made up cravings from the baby." _Sonny says with a smirk_

"Hey I resent that..." _Carly tells him while giving his shoulder a little push _"And I don't have to make up cravings Sonny...the baby wants what it wants and that's sweets and junk food. Don't be mad because our baby doesn't want broccoli or that gawd awful egg white and spinach omelet you keep trying to push on us to eat; by the way it's never gonna happen so you can stop making it." _She laughs_

_Morgan sees Jason over at the counter paying for his lunch Mike was handing to him in a brown takeout bag _"Jason!" _Morgan calls his name while running over to him and giving Jason a hug_

_Sonny and Carly look over to Morgan hugging Jason; smiling Carly walks over to them and Sonny just stands there watching them._

"Hey you..." _Carly says as she gives Jason a hug herself _

_Hugging her back, Jason says _"I bet I know what you came here to get."

"Mommy wants turnovers" _Morgan tells Jason_

_Smiling down at Morgan _"Well what a surprise..." _Jason says. He looks back over at Carly and says _"Mommy wants apple turnovers...I never would have guessed it." _he says with a little chuckle_

_Mike was watching and listening from behind the counter _"Mommy wants apple turnovers huh. Well I think I have some fresh ones coming out the oven any moment now. Hey Morgan how'd you like to come help your grandpa out huh."

"Okay..." _Morgan quickly replies as he runs around the counter to Mike_

"My grandson and I will be right out with your apple turnovers..." _Mike tells Carly and then he and Morgan disappear back into the kitchen._

_Sonny comes walking up behind Carly and places his hand on her back as he stands by her side _"Hey Jason..."

"Sonny..." _Jason says with a nod his way _"It's good to see you."

"Yeah you too..." _Sonny replies_

_Carly hated the tension that still existed between Sonny and Jason; she wanted their relationship back the way it use to be but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Sonny wanted back in the business and Jason was still refusing to turn everything back over to him. Before Jason took over the business, Sonny was making decisions that Jason didn't agree with and thought weren't good for that matter; he wasn't sure that if he were to turn the business back over that he wouldn't be back to making those same bad decisions again._

"Hey maybe we can all get together again soon and have dinner. I won't cook I promise I'll leave that up to Sonny or hey we can always order out for pizza." _Carly says making the suggestion hoping that the more time she got them to spend together that they'd realize that they miss each other and their friendship_

"We just got together for dinner the night before last..." _Jason tells her_

"Yeah but I just thought that it would be nice you know since we all had such a good time last time."

"Maybe some other time Carly."

_Exhaling a sigh _"You know you two can't go on forever with this tension between you."

"Carly..." _Sonny says her name as he locks eyes with her then shakes his head and he tells her _"Drop it."

_It was at that moment Carly's cell phone starts to ring; it was Marty calling from the hotel._

"Hello Marty...Marty I can't hear you. I think we have a bad connection hold on a minute I'm gonna go outside maybe I can get better reception out there. Hold on a minute." _Looking at Jason and Sonny, Carly tells them _"I'm gonna take this call outside...while I'm out there I hope you two use this time to try to talk things out."

_Jason and Sonny watch Carly walk out of Kelly's with her cell phone to her ear..._

"She means well I know that but...there's no way the damage can be repaired between us." _Sonny tells Jason in a low tone that only Jason could hear since he's standing next to him _"Especially since you refuse to give me my business back."

"You asked me to take the business Sonny...I only did what you wanted."

"Yeah well...now I want it back and yet you still refuse"

"You should focus your concentration on Morgan, Carly and the new baby; don't worry about the business I'm handling it." _Jason replies and then says _"Tell Morgan I say bye..."

_And with that said, Jason makes his exit out of Kelly's as Sonny watches him leave. Although Jason doesn't get to far when he sees Carly's cell phone and purse lying on the ground; dropping his bag with his lunch in it he makes a quick look around while taking out his gun. Picking up her things from the ground, Jason doesn't see her anywhere in sight._

_Putting his gun away, Jason runs back inside Kelly's and looks straight at Sonny without saying a word. Seeing the look on his face, Sonny didn't need words to know that something was wrong with Carly; his suspicions are confirmed when he sees Carly's purse in Jason's hand._

_Quickly walking over to where Jason stood at the door, Sonny asks _"What happened? Where's Carly?"

"I don't know...when I left out of Kelly's I found her cell phone and purse lying on the ground."

_Pushing his way past Jason, Sonny quickly walks out of Kelly's with Jason following behind him._

"I found her phone and purse over there" _Jason tells Sonny while pointing to where he found her things_

_Sonny if frantically looking around as his heart begins to race like a pack of stampeding wild animals _"Carly..." _he calls out her name but doesn't get an answer. Running a hand through his hair, Sonny curses _"Damn it! Where is she?"

"Looks like someone grabbed her..." _Jason says thinking out loud_

_Sonny turns looking over to Jason in a snap as he says _"Tell me something I don't know Jason! Like where the hell are the guards you have on Carly?! You're running my business and thinking you can do it better than me but yet you don't have guards on my family!"

"Things have calmed down for a while now; we've been coexisting with the Zacchara's and no other threats have been made since what happened to Michael. I thought it would be okay to pull the guards back until it was necessary."

_Getting in his face, Sonny tells him _"Well you obviously made a bad judgment call because my pregnant wife is missing again Jason! You should have never taken the guards off her!

_Hearing Sonny call Carly his wife made Jason look at Sonny for the first time recognizing the real Sonny that he use to know; it was obvious to him that Sonny didn't realize what he'd just said. Also his calling Carly is wife made Jason realize that no matter what either Sonny and Carly said about not wanting to get back together as a couple that it was exactly what they actually wanted. _

_Not wanting to argue with Sonny at time like this, Jason just simply says _"You're right...I shouldn't have but right now we have to focus on the clues and try to find her."

"Damn it! This can't be happening again Jason..." _Sonny snaps back _"Last time when Carly was pregnant with Morgan my psycho brother kidnapped her and then that freak Alcazar!" _he starts balling his fists up at his sides so tight that his knuckles turn white _"Now she's pregnant again and it's like history keeps repeating itself! We have to find her..."

"We will Sonny, we will find Carly..."

"The last time she was pregnant and kidnapped it took months before we got her back Jason. We have to hurry up and pick up the trail so that we can find her and fast; I will not have Carly held hostage away from me for months again! What am I suppose to tell Morgan about his mother? No we have to find her, Jason. We have to find her and bring her home and make whoever did this pay!"

"And we will Sonny; we'll find Carly and bring her home. Once she's safe I'll personally break whoever pulled this stunt."

"No not you! Me..." _Sonny quickly replies pointing to himself as he walks over to stand next to Jason as he goes on to tell him _"Once I have Carly back home and safe where she belongs I'll handle it from there. I'll send a message loud and clear that my family is off limits and no one will dare think about crossing that line ever again. Whoever did this I'm gonna personally make sure they suffer and beg for a bullet to put them out of their misery."

_It was in that moment that Jason knew the real Sonny had just came back front and center; not saying a word he just listens to Sonny as he watches the man he knew as his mentor come back from wherever he'd lost himself at. _

"Who the hell would be so stupid to do something like this?" _Sonny asks but then thinks back to earlier when he saw Jerry Jax and Claudia at the park not far from where Carly was sitting._ "Wait a minute...when I was walking to the park to meet Carly and Morgan I ran into Jerry and Claudia talking. Actually they were more like huddled up together behind some trees and bushes not far from where Carly was sitting on the park bench watching Morgan."

"Were they watching Carly and Morgan?"

"It looked like it so I got Carly and Morgan out of the park; I took them to get some ice cream and then we came to Kelly's." _Sonny tells him _

"You thinking Jerry and Claudia have something to do with this?"_ Jason asks_

"Don't you...and even if they don't they have to know something about it. They were both acting weird...especially Claudia." _With a slight nod Sonny goes on to say _"I'm thinking maybe we should pay Ms. Zacchara a visit."

"I think you're right..." _Jason agrees_

"If anything happens to Carly or the baby there's gonna be hell to pay."

_As Sonny starts to walk off, Jason quickly calls out his name _"Sonny wait...what about Morgan. He's still inside with Mike."

_Stopping in place, Sonny realizes Jason's right _"Damn...that's right I forgot." _Exhaling a sigh _"I'll go ask Mike if he can keep Morgan with him. You get some guards down here at Kelly's and make sure my father and my son stay safe."

"I'm on it..." _Jason says while pulling out his cell phone_

_The words didn't have to be spoken, it was just understood between Jason and Sonny that they would work together to rescue Carly._

_Sonny goes back inside Kelly's and Morgan come running over to him with a bag in his hand filled with apple turnovers for Carly._

"Daddy I got mommy's turnovers..."

"Hey buddy, I see you got a whole bag full of them..."

"Mommy's gonna love them. Where is mommy, daddy?" _Morgan asks when he doesn't see Carly_

_Sonny looks over to Mike and then back down at Morgan _"Well you see your mom had to go to back to the hotel for a while so you're gonna have to hold on to her apple turnovers for her okay."

"Okay..."

"Hey buddy I have a big favor to ask...you see your dad has to leave for a while so how would you like to spend some time with your grandpa..." _Sonny asks Morgan then looks up at Mike; Mike could tell something was going on but he didn't know what _"Would you like that?"

_Nodding _"Yeah" _Morgan replies_

"And hey maybe you'd like to spend the night at my place and your grandpa Mike can come too huh..."

"Oh boy can I? I haven't spend the night at your house for a long time..."

"Of course you can buddy...your grandpa Mike can cook your favorite and maybe you can help him."

"Spaghetti!" _Morgan says excitedly_

"Yeah, yeah spaghetti and maybe you can even help make the meatballs."

"Oh boy I can't wait!"

_Smiling at his son, Sonny asks _"Hey Morgan uh, your dad needs to speak with your grandpa for a minute so how about you take your mommy's turnovers and go sit at a table...you can even have one if you'd like."

"Okay..." _Morgan runs over to a nearby table and takes out a apple turnover_

_Once Morgan is out of earshot, Mike immediately starts asking questions _"What happened? I know something's gotta be up if you're actually inviting me over to your house to cook spaghetti with Morgan in your kitchen. Where's Jason and Carly?"

"Mike, Mike will you shut up...I'm trying to tell you okay." _Sonny snaps at him in a low tone so Morgan couldn't hear _"I need your help okay."

"Okay whatever you need Sonny..."

"I need you to look out for Morgan; you need to stay with him and not let him out of your sight." _Sonny tells him and then leans closer and whispers _"Carly was kidnapped; I don't have time to go into details right now. Time is of the essence; she hasn't been gone long so Jason and I still have a chance to track her down before whoever took her gets too far.

"Yeah, yeah of course you go and do what you have to do to get Carly back. Don't worry I'll take care of Morgan."

_Giving Mike a pat on the shoulder, Sonny says _"Thank you."

_After waving a goodbye to Morgan, Sonny makes his exit out of Kelly's. _

_Finishing up his call, Jason puts his cell back in his pocket as he asks _"You tell Mike?"

_Nodding,_ "Morgan's gonna stay with him" _Sonny tells him_

"Good"

"You set everything up with the guards?"

"They're on their way over right now..." _Jason tells him_

"Good...let's go."

_Just as Sonny and Jason start on their way to find Claudia Zacchara, Carly's cell phone starts to ring. Both Sonny and Jason stop in their tracks when they hear Carly's phone ringing; Jason takes the ringing cell phone out of her purse and Sonny grabs it from him._

"Carly?" _Sonny says into the phone answering it hoping that it was by chance her calling_

"Sonny I'm on a plane I don't know where..." _Carly quickly tries to give him information on her whereabouts but is cut off_

_Sonny's eyes open wide when he hears her voice but then he starts to panic when she's cut off _"Carly wait..."

"If you ever want to see the lovely Mrs. Corinthos-Jax again you'll do as I say."

_Recognizing the voice that replaced Carly's, Sonny's eyes darken as he speaks into the phone with a low deadly tone _"You harm one hair on her head and I'll kill you with my bare hands...do you hear me old man? I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"You have to find us first Corinthos..." _Anthony Zacchara replies_

"What do you want?" _Sonny asks through gritted teeth_

"What do you think? I want your territory; well I take that back you're not a player anymore in our business. I want Jason's territory and you're gonna get him to hand it all over to me. That is if you ever want to see Carly and your unborn brat ever again."

"_Let me speak to Carly again..." Sonny says needing to hear her voice again but is cut short when the phone line goes dead _"Carly...Carly!"

"What happened?" _Jason asks _

"The bastard hung up!"

"What did Carly say when you spoke with her?"

"She didn't get a chance to say much but she did say that she was on a plane; apparently Anthony is with her wherever he's taking her."

"He's not wasting any time is he?" _Jason says _"So what does the old man want?"

"What else...my territory."

_Jason doesn't correct Sonny when he said "my territory" when it was actually his territory now._

"Figures...but I wonder what set him off to take this kind of action all of a sudden."

"I don't know and I don't care! Right now we need to concentrate on all the places he can be taking Carly." _Sonny replies_

"I say we go back to the office at the coffee house; I'll get Bernie on finding out all of the properties Anthony and the Zacchara organization owns."

"That's gonna take too long Jason; I have a faster idea...have Johnny Zacchara picked up. If anyone can tell us all the places his daddy will go to hide it'll be him. Call Max...have him and Milo bring the Mafia Prince to me."

"What about Claudia?"

"Find her too..." _Sonny tells him _"Bring them both to the warehouse."

*******The Warehouse*******

_After making the call to have Johnny brought in to the warehouse, Jason also went ahead with his idea of having Bernie find out all of the Zacchara properties. Even though Sonny said it was a waste of time Jason thought it would still be good to have a list of all of the Zacchara holdings just in case they needed it or Anthony owned something that Johnny didn't know about._

_Sitting in his chair behind his desk, Sonny listens to Bernie as he informs him of the long list of properties the Zacchara's own. Sonny was becoming frustrated by the minute; he didn't want to hear Bernie go on and on and on. What he wanted was Johnny Zacchara standing in front of him so he could get some straight answers._

_Just then the office door opens and Max and Milo come walking inside with Johnny struggling all the way, _

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! Call off your guard dogs Sonny! I didn't do nothing!" _Johnny Zacchara says as he struggles to get free from Max and Milo with their strong and tight hold on his arms._

_Sitting in his chair behind his desk, Sonny stares straight at Johnny with dark intense eyes as he says _"I'd be happy to...but first you tell me where your psychotic daddy went with my pregnant wife."

_Confused, Johnny says _"What? I don't know what you're talking about. You're making no sense!"

_Quickly standing up from his chair, Sonny slams his fist down onto his desk as he leans forward with the palms of his hands planted firmly on the desk._

"SHUT UP!" _Sonny yells in a loud thunderous tone_

_Everyone in the office was silent...no one dare spoke a word especially Johnny Zacchara. The deadly look in Sonny's eyes scared him; Johnny knew Sonny was serious but he still didn't know what Sonny was talking about._

_Standing up straight, Sonny stares at Johnny like he was his prey _"You claim you don't know what your dear old daddy is up to...I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and say you're telling the truth."

"I am..."

"I thought I told you to shut up..." _Sonny barks out_

_Johnny closes his mouth; Sonny walks around his desk to stand in front of him._

"I need information from you and I need it now..." _Sonny tells him then says _"We can either go about this the easy way or the hard way; it's your choice but don't take too long to decide."

_Realizing that Sonny was allowing him to speak now, Johnny says _"It would help to know the details of what's going on. I swear I don't know anything about whatever it is my father has apparently done. You say he's kidnapped a pregnant woman?"

"That's right. Carly to be exact and I want her back home safe where she belongs!"

"Wait I thought you said the pregnant woman was your wife; aren't you and Carly UGHHHH..." _Johnny groans out when Sonny's fist makes quick contact with his gut as Max and Milo hold his limp body up._

"I'm the one asking the questions here not you!" _Sonny yells_

"I don't know where my father has taken Carly! This is my first time hearing about it when your guards here so graciously invited me over to speak with you."

"Then you tell me where your father would go..."

"I don't know where he is..."

_Sonny gives him another punch to the stomach as he yells _"That's not what I asked you...what I said was for you to tell me where your father would go. He's got a hostage with him so where would he go to feel safe enough that he doesn't have to worry about us finding him."

"You know what, I think a lot better when I'm not being manhandled and taking a beating I don't deserve. Call off your guards and maybe I can be of some assistance to you."

_Grinning, Sonny couldn't believe this kid was still so arrogant to believe that he could negotiate with him at a time like this._

_Looking over to Jason, Sonny nods his way send him a silent message that Jason understood. Not a second later Johnny's face meets Jason's right hook._

"UGHHHHHH" _Johnny groans from the blow of Jason's fist_

"I don't know Jason the kid doesn't seem to want to talk; you think maybe his sister Claudia would be willing to help give us the information we need once she sees we have her baby brother." _Sonny says while staring at Johnny_

"Hey you don't touch my sister!" _Johnny yells as he struggles to break free _"You got that?! If you do anything to Claudia you better make sure I'm dead because I'll kill you!"

"You're very protective of your big sister I see..."

"Claudia's my sister and I love her of course what do you expect?"

"Just making a point; you know how protective you are about Claudia well that's the same way I'm protective about Carly. You love your sister you'd do anything for her if she were in trouble right?"

"Of course..."

"Same goes for me with Carly...and when you love someone that much you'd go to the ends of the earth to save her when she's been kidnapped by a psychotic has been mobster that's obviously lost his mind again!"

"Look man I hear where you're coming from but the fact still remains that neither me or my sister know..."

_The door opens and Johnny is cut off when two guards come walking inside the office..._

_Sonny looks over to Marco and Pete as he asks _"Where's Claudia? You were suppose to find her and bring her here!"

"Boss that's why we're here..." _Marco speaks directly to Sonny calling him boss...a fact that Jason noticed but didn't mention anything._

"Well? Where is she? Why isn't she with you?"

"Boss, we found Claudia but we couldn't bring her back here with us. You see the thing is she's dead." _Pete, the other guard, tells Sonny_

_Johnny's eyes bugged out when he heard of his sister's death as he snaps a hardened look over to the Marco _"What did you say?"

"What happened?" _Sonny asks_

_Marco quickly replies _"Well Boss we tracked her down to the Port Charles Inn but when we got there the place was swarming with cops. Pete and I don't have any specific details we couldn't get to close without the cops noticing us but we did confirm that it was Claudia Zacchara that they found dead in one of the rooms."

_Johnny starts to lose it as he begins to struggle with every last breath and all the strength in him as he yells _"No! NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! LET ME GO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! MY SISTER ISN'T DEAD! LET ME GO!"

_Max and Milo had to use all of their strength to hold Johnny down to the floor as he continued to struggle._

_Sonny actually felt for the kid when he saw Johnny go to pieces when he learned of Claudia's death but he wasn't stupid he didn't order Max and Milo to let him go just yet._

_Stooping down to where Johnny was on his knees, Sonny tells him while having to yell over his ongoing outbursts of anger and grief _"You calm down and I'll find out the details on what happened to Claudia!"

_Hearing Sonny's promise to find out the details of what happened to his sister, Johnny finally stopped struggling; not saying a word he nods okay since he wanted to find out what happened to his sister._

_Standing back up, Sonny looks over to Bernie and says _"Call our contact at the PCPD and find out the details on Claudia Zacchara's death."

"Yes sir..."

_Bernie quickly pulls out his phone and goes to work at finding out information on Claudia's death. Everyone in the room quietly listen in on the one sided conversation as Bernie talked on the phone. _

_When Bernie ends the conversation and hangs up the phone, Johnny quickly fires off questions _"well? What happened to my sister? How did she die?"

_Seeing Sonny's nod of approval, Bernie exhales a breath then says _"The police are saying it's a suicide."

"What?! NO! I know my sister and Claudia would never do something like that!"

_Shaking his head, Bernie tells Johnny _"Sorry kid but apparently they found a suicide note next to your sister's body." _Looking over to Sonny he goes on to say _"You're not gonna like what the note said."

_With a curious frown, Sonny says _"What did it say?"

"In the note Claudia confesses to being the one behind the shooting at the warehouse that put your son in a coma. She hired Ian Devlin to kill you. In the note she says she's sorry for what happened to Michael and that she couldn't take the grief any longer; she never wanted a child to get hurt and she couldn't forgive or live with herself that she was the cause of what happened to Michael."

_Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was Claudia that was behind the botched up shooting that put Michael in a coma._

_Grabbing Johnny by the collar of his shirt as Max and Milo still kept their hold on him, Sonny stares at Johnny with a hardened glare _"Did you know about this? Did you know your sister was behind my kid being shot? Huh?!"

"Not at first!" _Johnny snaps back _"She didn't want me involved so she didn't tell me of her plans to have you killed. It wasn't until after the shooting went down and the bullet ricocheted hitting your son that Claudia told me she was behind it all."

"And you expect me to believe that you weren't involved?" _Sonny yells_

"It's the truth!" _Johnny tells him_

_Bernie interrupts saying _"Excuse me sir, he's telling the truth; in Claudia's note she says that she acted alone and her brother John didn't have any involvement in her attempt to have you killed sir."

_With one last yank, Sonny lets Johnny loose from his grip_ "All this time it was Claudia that was behind putting my son in a coma; do you believe this Jason?" _he asks looking over to Jason_

"Neither of us caught it...she covered her tracks well." _Jason replies_

"To bad we didn't find out before she killed herself..." _Sonny tells Jason with a look that silently said they'd have killed her themselves for what she did._

_Jason doesn't reply back with words he just nods in understanding Sonny's silent message. It was if their bond was coming back and they could practically read each others' mind._

"My sister did not kill herself! I know Claudia she wouldn't do anything like that! I'm not buying this suicide nonsense..."

"If she didn't do it then how'd she end up dead?" _Sonny asks_

"My father...he's the only one that would have done this. It has to be him."

"Why would your father kill his only daughter; that's cold even for him?" _Sonny replies_

"Because he's a soulless bastard and he never loved Claudia anyway!" _Johnny tells him. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Johnny opens his eyes as he looks straight at Sonny and says _"You let me go and I'll help you find out where my father took Carly."

_Sonny looks over to Jason and then back to Johnny as he says _"What's the catch?"

"You let me go with you when you go after Carly...and when we find my father you leave him to me."

_Sonny inwardly tells himself when they do find Anthony that Johnny would have to wait in line to kill him because he would have the pleasure in killing the old man himself for taking Carly._

"Deal" _Sonny replies _"Let him loose." _he instructs Max and Milo to let Johnny go_

_Immediately pulling out his cell phone from his jean pocket, Johnny dials his father's number _

_Hearing his ringing cell phone, Anthony looks at the caller ID and sees that its Johnny._

_Looking over at Carly sitting across from him, Anthony tells her _"I'd advise you to keep your mouth closed Mrs. Corinthos-Jax; I'd hate to have to cause you any harm especially when you're in such a delicate condition." _he makes a hand gesture towards her baby bump_

"You do anything to hurt my baby and I'll kill you myself..." _Carly replies in a deadly calm tone_

_Grinning at her spunk, Anthony says _"I like you, you know that." _he laughs a little then says _"But seriously keep it quiet. You do as I say and no harm will come to you or your kid." _Answering the phone _"Where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you but you weren't answering your phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was with Lulu; she's gone to work now so I'm returning your hundred calls you made to my phone. So what do you want?"

"I should have figured you were with your precious Lulu...honestly John when are you going to wise up and dump the little twit. She's no good for you and the sooner you realize I'm right the better."

"I'm not going to have this same argument with you about my girlfriend...by the way I called the house before I called your cell phone. No one answered; where are you?"

"Funny you should ask that because that's exactly why I'm calling you. If you'd have answered your phone when I called you the first time then you could be here with me right now." _Anthony tells his son_

"Oh yeah...okay I'll bite. So exactly where is here?" _Johnny asks trying to get the information he needed to tell Sonny_

_Jason is now standing next to Sonny as they both stand with their arms folded while silently staring at Johnny as they listen to him talk with his father._

"I'm on a plane heading back home and I want you to come join me."

_Confused, Johnny says _"Back home? Italy...you're going back to the family home? Why would you go back there?"

"I'll explain all of that when you get here." _Anthony tells him then says _"And son it would be wise for you to do as I say. It's not good for you to be in Port Charles right now. I made a move against Sonny and Jason so you need to get out of there before they find you."

"What did you do?" _Johnny asks_

"Like I said I'll explain all of that when you get here.

"Okay...I'm on my way. I'll uh, I'll get in touch with Claudia and let her know she should leave town too." _Johnny says wanting to see what lie his father would spin about Claudia_

"Yeah, about Claudia...forget her. She can take care of herself; besides I want you here with me where I can assure your safety. My plane will be landing in a few hours. I'll have your room ready and waiting for you when you get here." _Anthony tells him and then ends the conversation hanging up his phone._

"He hung up..." _Johnny tells Sonny as he closes his cell phone and puts it back in his pocket _"My father is headed back to our family home in Italy. He uh, he didn't mention Carly or anything. He said that he made a move against you and Jason and it would be best for me to get out of town; he wants me to join him. He said he'd tell me everything when I get there." _Johnny exhales a breath _"Although he didn't mention offing my sister...he said she could take care of herself."

_Sonny turns to look at Jason as he says _"Looks like we're going to Italy."

*******The Zacchara Private Plane*******

_Staring out the window, Carly places a hand on her stomach as she inwardly speaks to herself and the baby..._

"Hey baby boy or girl...I don't want you to worry because your momma is gonna take care of you and your daddy and Uncle Jason are going to find us. They always do. Yeah I know things are still tense between them but I also know that they will put aside their differences in order to find us...because they love us and we love them. I know your daddy is probably going out of his mind worrying about us but that just means he'll work even harder to bring us back home."

_All of a sudden, Carly found herself thinking about Sonny..._

**Flashback**~

_Wrapped in each other's arms kissing, Sonny asks _"What about the No Name?"

_With a little giggle, Carly replies _"What about it?"

"It doesn't have to be like before, you know?"

**End Flashback**

_Carly smiles as she remembers back to the first time she and Sonny made love; it was the second time they slept together and she was pregnant with their first child. She remembers how nervous she was when they went up to Sonny's bedroom_

**Flashback**

"Hey, we have all night." _Sonny tells her_

"Okay...hmm" _they kiss and then Carly asks _"What if I don't know what to do with you?"

_They kiss again..._

"You know what to do." _Sonny replies in a low sexy tone_

_More kissing..._

"Ah! I don't know what the big deal is you know the damage is done."

_Sonny places a kiss onto her lips then says _"I don't want to do any more damage."

**End Flashback**

_Carly remembers back to when they decided to give their marriage a real chance...Sonny thought she wanted out of their marriage and she was doing everything to stay married to him._

**Flashback**

"I'm asking you to stay if that's what you want." _Sonny tells her_

"It's not that simple, Sonny. I'm sorry."

"Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Why? Because I'm human. I'm a real, live person, and I have needs. I need to be a clear choice that you make." _Carly tells him straight out_

"Uh-huh."

"I need to know that you want me. Not in - not just in bed. Front and center in your life. Not because of Michael, not because you promised Jason, and not because of some legal loophole, but because of myself. You understand? I need you to look me in the face and say that you want me for myself. Can you do that?"

"I thought you knew. I chose you, I mean, you know, the moment I decided to marry you." _Sonny says trying to get her to realize he wanted her in his life_

"You married me because charges were pending."

"Well, that - that was the excuse, not the reason. All right, you know, you might as well get used to something. I know you want to hear a bunch of words all the time telling you how I feel, why, and I'm not good at that. But I'll try to be better because I know that - because you seem to need it so much, all right? I'm going to try right now. I don't know how - I don't know how it happened or when, but I want you front and center in my life. I need you, ok? And - it's not easy for me to do this. I need you - you with all your crazy things, you know, and how happy you make me. I want you to keep being my wife."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Did I do ok?"

"Yeah, you did great."

**End Flashback**

_Carly remembers back to when Sonny was shot that Christmas outside the PCPD and he came back to her..._

**Flashback**

"Look, I know this is probably too much to ask considering how you almost died a minute ago, but now would be a really good time for you to wake up. You know, I'm holding on to faith here, but I got to tell you, I'm getting tired because I don't do real well with all these lights and machines and stuff. Probably, to be honest, I would have made a really bad nurse, which is not so shocking considering I didn't do very well at the Quartermaines', and I always thought that I'd make a fabulous rich person. But then I didn't ever really think that I'd be married to a guy who hated my guts and find out he's the only man I'll ever love. Not that made-up love that I felt for Tony or the kind of love I feel for Jason because I do love Jason, you know, but I love him like a friend. It's not the way that I love you, Sonny. I mean, I – when your heart stopped, my heart stopped. And that stupid doctor tried to say that you were dead. What's the matter with them? They don't – they don't know you. You're a survivor, you know? Ok, and you remember when we were on the island that day and you called me Caroline, which I really I usually don't like for people to use my real name because – it's sort of the same way how you don't like people to call you Michael, which is probably because Michael was a scared little boy. Just like Caroline was this white trailer trash girl on the outside looking in on everything. Whereas, Sonny is this super cool mobster, and Carly's like I don't know what Carly was even supposed to be now, but I know who she is. She's just the woman that loves you so much. Always. That's a promise. That much I can I can I can promise.

_Sonny's eyes slowly open and he looks at her..._

"You know what? It's about time you woke up." _Carly tells him as she stares at the most wonderful sight ever. _"I should probably call a nurse, huh? Don't want to look away. Don't want you to go back to sleep again, Sonny ok? Can you hear? You can hear me, right? We're in the hospital. You probably feel pretty bad right now. That's – that's understandable. You got hurt really bad. But you're going to be fine."

"Shh..."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to say something? Baby?"

_In a weak whisper, Sonny tells her _"I came back for you."

_Smiling at him while holding his hand, Carly whispers a simple _"Thank you."

**End Flashback**

_Carly remembers the first time Sonny said I love you to her...it was in his hospital bed after he was shot that same Christmas._

**Flashback**

"I guess that I should've realized that people will say anything when somebody's dying in order to help you through it, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alexis made something up because I guess that she was trying to help me, but – I wish she would've picked some other meaningless thing to say. Because she said that – that you told her that you wanted her to tell me that – that you love me. Like you would be thinking about me when you were laying there shot. You were probably telling her these are the orders that you wanted to give to Benny, right?"

"I think I did. Then I realized that I couldn't breathe and I couldn't speak very well, and it occurred to me that I was probably going to die and I didn't want to. Not without telling my wife what she's given me. Not without telling my wife what she is to me. So I grabbed Alexis and I told her to tell you that I love you. Because I love you...with everything I have."

**End Flashback**

_Thinking back to all of those times made Carly remember just how much and how deeply her love for Sonny is. Her heart became filled with her love for him all over again. She'd forgotten that love for a while...or maybe she just tried to convince herself that it could be replaced but the truth was it couldn't. Jax always hated the fact that she would always be there for Sonny no matter what or if he ever needed her for anything; the reason she always would go to Sonny is because her love never died or went away. It was her love for him that kept her not able to walk away or push Sonny completely out of her life like Jax wanted her to. In that moment she realized that she never really gave Jax her full heart and her full love. That honor belonged to Sonny; he was her soul mate. _

_Once again, Carly finds herself remembering back about her and Sonny..._

**Flashback**

"Ok, you can thank me now." _Carly smiles warmly at Sonny as they are sitting on the couch together_

"Can I?" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile and a little chuckle_

_Carly giggles then says _"Mm-hmm - for knowing you better than you know yourself."

"Well, I don't think I'd go that far, but –"

"Okay and you can also thank me for giving you exactly what you need."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. And for being your soul mate."

"Soul mate...that's nice."

**End Flashback**

_Soul mates...that's exactly what we were and still are, Carly tells herself. She then begins to wonder if Sonny feels the same way and if so are they making a mistake by not reuniting and giving their relationship another chance. _

_Looking down at her stomach where their baby lay inside, Carly makes a silent promise _"I promise you baby boy or baby girl that when your daddy finds us and brings us back home I'll tell him how much I never stopped loving him. Time is too precious to waste little one and I don't want to waste any more of it by not being with my soul mate...your daddy. Sonny." _She looks back out the window _"I just hope I'm right and Sonny feels the same way."

*******Port Charles, NY – Corinthos Warehouse*******

_Needing to step out and get away from the crowd that was currently in his office, Sonny slips out the door. Not going anywhere in particular he starts to walk around the warehouse; he couldn't get his mind off of Carly. _

**Flashback**

"I can't believe you brought me chips." _Carly says to Sonny as they sit on the plane awaiting take off; Jason and Sonny just rescued Carly from Alcazar._

"Well, I - I promised God that if he brought you to me, you could have anything you wanted."

"Do you know that I dreamed that you found me? Once, you walked through the walls at Ric's. And another time, you just took my hand and we walked off the yacht and on to the jet. We just flew away."

_Sonny whispers_ "We will."

"I can't stop staring at you." _Sonny whispers as he stares lovingly into her eyes_

_Smiling, Carly replies_ "Then don't. I can't stop looking at you, either."

_They start to kiss..._

_Pulling back, Sonny says_ "Um –"

"What?"

"It's just you've - you've been through a lot, you know? I don't want to hurt you guys."

"You need to remember a promise you made. You said that when you got me home, you were going to make love to me 50,000 times. And you know what...I'm going to hold you to that." _Carly reminds him..._

**End Flashback**

"I'll find her...I have to...and when I do I have to tell her. I have to tell her I love her..." _Sonny inwardly says to himself_

_Jason walks through the warehouse looking for Sonny; he noticed that Sonny must have stepped out of the office where everyone was piled in at getting everything set up and ready for their rescue mission to Italy. _

_Spotting Sonny standing next to some coffee crates, Jason walks up behind him..._

"Thinking about Carly?" _Jason asks _

_Turning around, Sonny sees him standing there_ "Yeah...I can't get her out of my head. I was just thinking back to the time when we rescued her from Alcazar. We got her out of that clinic...remember?"

"Yeah, I remember and just like back then we're gonna find Carly and bring her back home safe."

_Nodding _"We have to Jason because I don't...I can't lose her." _Sonny says in a low tone getting all choked up at just the thought_

"You know I uh, I noticed a couple of time that you've called Carly your wife since we realized she was missing." _Jason tells him and then says _"You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"I never stopped. Carly and I we just..." _Sonny pauses exhaling a sigh _"I don't know...we lost our way from each other. We got off track and turned to other people when we should have turned to each other." _he tells Jason and then adds in _"I want her back Jason...and not just from being kidnapped but I want Carly back in my life. I want my family back."

"When we find Carly you can tell her everything you just told me; I have a feeling she feels the same way."

"You think so?"

_Placing his hand on Sonny's shoulder, Jason replies _"Yeah, I do..." _he lowers his hand back down to his side._

"You know if Carly could see us now she'd be happy...she'd be smiling that smile of hers to see us actually having a conversation without any tension." _Sonny says as he feels that somehow the stress between him and Jason has been lifted._

"Yeah, she'd be proud and she'd gloat that she was right about us eventually making up."

"Is that what we're doing? Making up..." _Sonny asks_

_Jason replies _"I hope so...I miss my best friend."

_The two brothers hug after finally making up... _

"You know we were a pretty good team at one time..." _Sonny says as they pull out of the hug_

"We still are" _Jason tells him and then says _"We're going to find Carly and when we do we'll get together for that dinner she was trying to set up for us to have back at Kelly's."

_Nodding, Sonny replies _"Yeah, she'll like that." _With a small hint of a smile he tells Jason _"It uh, it feels good to work together again. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." _Sonny tells him_

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It does feel good. I've uh...I've missed it." _Jason replies and then says _"It feels like old times you know...you in charge and me backing you up."

"I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something here Jason..."

"Yeah I think I am..." _Jason tells him then says _"For the first time in a long time I feel connected with you again...I see the man I knew as my mentor as well as a brother. I can see in your eyes that you're back in your element and everyone else back in that office sees it too; they even called you boss and it fits you."

"So what are you saying?"

"Boss..." _Max calls out as he walks up to both Sonny and Jason interrupting them before they could finish their conversation _"Everything is set; we can leave anytime now."

_Sonny and Jason look at each other and then look back to Max as Sonny says _"What are we waiting for...let's go."

*******Venice, Italy - (The Zacchara Family Villa)*******

_The black stretch limo pulls up to an enormous mansion as Carly looks out the window; it looks like they were wherever Anthony Zacchara would be keeping her. It was dark outside because of the six hour time difference from New York to Italy..._

_The limo comes to a stop and Anthony looks over to Carly as she silently sat looking out the window; he was kind of surprised that she hadn't said a word the rest of the way on the plane neither did she say anything on their ride in the limo._

"We're here...let's go." _Anthony tells her as the driver opens the door for him and he steps out and gets into his wheelchair._

_Looking over to the open door, Carly scoots over and the driver takes her hand to help her out of the limo. _

_Carly says a soft _"Thanks" _as she is now standing up and the driver closes the limo door behind her_

"I'm sure you're tired and hungry...especially after the long plane ride" _Anthony speaks to Carly _"So what do you say we go inside and I'll have someone show you to your room. You can freshen up and we can have a late dinner."

"Why are you being so nice?" _Carly asks suspiciously...she didn't trust him and for good reason _"You plan on drugging my food or my drink?"

_With a laugh, Anthony replies _"Why so untrusting Mrs. Corinthos-Jax? I see no need to treat you poorly unless you plan on causing me trouble. If that's the case then I can have you taken to the basement and throw you scraps of bread with a small glass of water."

"No, no a room would be nice and so would the dinner..." _Carly quickly replies as she didn't want her or the baby to be stuck in some damp basement with only scraps to tide them over while they wait for Sonny to find them. _"Thank you..."

_Grinning, Anthony says _"That's better...so uh what do you say we go inside."

*******Sonny's Private Jet*******

"Okay so what's the plan for when we land?" _Johnny asks looking back and forth between Sonny and Jason._

_Sonny stares at Johnny with a dark hard intense look and Jason takes that as his cue to speak before Sonny blew a vein; yeah Sonny knew from Claudia's apparent suicide note that Johnny wasn't involved in Michael's shooting but still he was a Zacchara and they didn't know if they could fully trust him. Well Sonny wouldn't trust him that is until he had Carly back and safe in his arms._

_Jason tells Johnny _"The plan is for you to tell us the full layout for your family home; every floor, every room, all the security and where the guards are." _As Max places a pad of paper in front of Johnny along with a pen, Jason tell him _"Draw out a map of the house..."

_Picking up the pad of paper and the pen, Johnny starts to draw as he says _"I have an idea if anyone is interested."

"Oh yeah?" _Sonny replies then asks _"And exactly what idea would that be?"

"Well we're gonna need all the help we can get...especially if we're gonna get Carly out of there safe. I was thinking I should get in contact with my Uncle Rudy; he and Claudia were very close. He'd want to help us if it meant making my father pay for what he did to Claudia. My Uncle Rudy was more of a father to Claudia anyway..."

"What do you think Jason? You think the kid is telling the truth and this Uncle Rudy character can be trusted?"

"If he isn't we can always just kill them both and go after Carly ourselves." _Jason replies as he stares Johnny down _

"He can be trusted!" _Johnny snaps back then says _"Rudy and my father aren't the best of brothers in fact they can't stand each other so when he finds out that my father killed Claudia he'll want to help us...trust me." _he goes back to drawing out his map of the family home_

"You see that's the thing...I don't know if I can trust you."

_Looking up from the pad of paper _"You're taking me with you to rescue Carly so you have to trust me on some level." _Johnny points out_

"Yeah well you see I like to have my enemies close that way if I find out you're lying to me I can just snap your neck and be done with you." _Sonny points back out to him_

"Look okay you don't trust me! Fine, don't care! But trust this...I want my father to pay for what he did to my sister and so would my Uncle Rudy! And if that means working with you in order to get to my father then that's what I'm willing to do and a chance I'm willing to take!"

_Sonny and Jason look at each other for a brief moment and then Sonny looks back to Johnny as he tells him _"Okay...call in your Uncle Rudy. Tell him about your psychotic daddy offing his own daughter, your sister Claudia. If Uncle Rudy is willing to help out then you set up a meeting for us."

_With a nod, Johnny looks back down to the pad of paper and finishes drawing out the layout of the Zacchara family home. _

_Sitting next to Sonny, Jason leans over to him and softly says so only he can hear _"You think this Rudy guy will actually be willing to help?"

"Don't know but if he and the kid are lying to us I won't hesitate to take them both out." _Sonny whispers back to Jason_

_After Johnny finishes drawing out the map of the house he immediately calls his Uncle Rudy. Just as Johnny told Sonny and Jason, Rudy was outraged to hear what his brother did to his favorite niece and yes he agreed to help them. Rudy arranged for their transportation from the airport to his home since he hadn't stayed in the family home in years._

"It's all set..." _Johnny tells Sonny and Jason_

"Good" _Sonny replies _"And for your sake you better not be jerking us around."

"I'm not jerking anyone around; I want my father to pay for killing Claudia." _Johnny truthfully tells Sonny and then says _"Once my father is out of the way you'll never have to hear from the Zacchara's again."

"You planning on moving away from Port Charles?"

"Not me just the family business. My Uncle Rudy will take over the Zacchara organization and I'll be free to live my own life with Lulu."

"Your Uncle Rudy plans to take over the business?"

"Well he didn't say he was but once my father is taken care of the business will revert over to my Uncle. I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"Sounds like a good plan you have set up for yourself...let's hope it comes out that way." _Sonny replies _

***Venice, Italy - (The Zacchara Family Vila)*******

_Carly and Anthony had a quiet dinner after she was shown her room. At dinner Carly was at first skeptical to taste the food but when her stomach started to rumble from hunger she gave it a small taste with Anthony watching her as she did so with that creepy grin of his. Once she found the food was good and not drugged she was able to enjoy her dinner._

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" _Carly finally came out and asked_

"As long as it takes for your two protectors to come to their senses and realize they have no other choice but to do what I want. You see I'm betting on their love for you to prompt them to do what's in your best interest. They hand over the former Corinthos now Morgan Organization to me and I'll return you back home safe and sound. Everyone's happy...it's a win, win situation."

"Sonny and Jason will never turn over the business to you...but they will come for me and when they do you'd better believe me they're gonna be out for your blood."

"I don't doubt it...they'll no doubt attempt a rescue mission but they won't succeed. In fact all the better because then I can just kill them both and take over their organization for myself; you know what I think I like it that way better. Although it if things were to work out that way it wouldn't be good for you." _Anthony tells her then says _"Your hero's will be dead and you'll be all alone."

_Throwing her fork down onto her plate, Carly stands up from her chair as she looks across the table to him _"I don't have to listen to this; I'm going upstairs to my room."

"You do that..." _Anthony grins then says her _"And don't get any funny ideas about trying to escape...remember you have a little bambino to think about."

"You won't get away with this...Sonny and Jason will make sure of that and when they do I'll enjoy spitting on your grave."

_With that said, Carly turns around and makes her way up the stairs to her room that was shown to her earlier. Anthony gestures a hand towards one of the guards to follow behind her as she leaves out of the room._

_Once Carly is out of sight, Anthony motions for Vic to come stand next to him as he gives out his instructions..._

"I want you to make sure Carly stays put and also put the rest of the guards on notice just in case she's right and Corinthos and Morgan do try to attempt a rescue of our lovely guest."

"Yes sir." _Vic replies_

**Upstairs in Carly's Room**

_As Carly walks into her room, the guard following behind her immediately closes the door and locks it from the outside. She'd tried to reason with the guard to help her by telling him if he did then she'd make sure Sonny and Jason would spare his life...but no matter what she said to try to convince the guard the only thing he did was stare at her and not say a word. _

_Hearing the door being locked from the other side, Carly started to pound on the door for the guard to listen to her..._

"Hey, hey don't leave! I promise you if you help me out when the time comes you won't regret it. Your boss doesn't have to know anything about this...all you have to do is when Sonny comes to rescue me is make sure I get out of here safe or for that matter lead him and Jason to where I'm at. If you do that for us then both Sonny and Jason will owe you...they'll pay you whatever you want and assure you safety and protection so you can leave and go wherever you want."

_On the other side of the door the guard stood listening to Carly's offer and he began to take it in consideration until Vic comes walking up to him._

"Gino..." _Vic calls out the guard's name then asks _"How is she?"

_Back on the inside, Carly puts her ear up to the door when she hears another voice..._

"Everything is fine...she's inside. I just locked the door so she can't get out."

"Good" _Vic replies then says _"I want you standing outside of this door 24/7...if you have to go anywhere you get someone to cover the door before you go. Mrs. Corinthos-Jax is to stay under lock and guarded door at all times. If she somehow finds some kind of way to escape it will be on your head. You got it?"

_Nodding, Gino replies _"I got it..."

"Good" _Vic replies then looks at the door and speaks to Carly _"Did you hear everything from inside; I have no doubt you're listening with your ear to the door. Just so you know there is no escaping this room. You're on the top floor of the Vila so I don't think you'll be attempting to escape from a window...you wouldn't want to risk slipping and falling in your delicate condition."

"GO TO HELL!" _Carly yells through the door then hits it with her fist_

_Walking over to the huge bed, Carly plops down as she began to cry and rub her stomach as she says _"Daddy's gonna come and save us little one...just hold on. Sonny will come and he'll take us home."

*******Rudy Zacchara's Manson*******

_After the long plane ride was over, Sonny, Jason, Johnny and the rest of the guards get in to the awaiting transportation Rudy had waiting for them when they arrived. It was well past midnight when they finally arrived at Rudy's home; Johnny leads them up to the front door._

_Before Johnny could knock the door opens and there stands his Uncle Rudy; he pulls Johnny into a hug as he looks over his nephew's shoulder at Sonny Corinthos and the rest of his entourage that came with him._

"I assume you're Sonny Corinthos?" _Rudy asks as he pulls out of the hug from Johnny and walks over to Sonny holding out his hand to shake._

_Sonny opts not to shake his hand as he says _"You'd assume right. Your nutcase of a brother has my wife. I want her back. If you're willing to help then I'm willing to accept."

_Lowering his hand back to his side, Rudy replies _"I see you're anxious to get down to business, Mr. Corinthos. Yes I will help you get your wife back from my brother Anthony. Johnny told me about what he did to my niece Claudia may she rest in peace; she was like a daughter to me. My brother will pay for what he did to her. I will make sure of that."

"Your nephew Johnny here tells me that you'll be the one to take over the Zacchara organization once the world is finally rid of your brother. Is that true?"

"To tell you the truth I hadn't thought about that but I guess I will have to...well that is unless Johnny doesn't want to step up." _Rudy says while casting a look over to his nephew_

_Shaking his head, Johnny replies _"I have no interest in taking over the business." _Looking at his Uncle Rudy he tells him_ "In fact once this is all over with I'll gladly step aside and let you be the head of the family. I want a life out of this business and I plan to have it."

"Well then I guess it's all set; I'll take control once Anthony is taken care of."

_Interrupting, Sonny tells them all _"You know what, I don't give a damn who takes over just as long as I don't have to deal with your family any longer. So that means the Zacchara Organization moves out of my territory and Port Charles for good."

"That can be arranged..." _Rudy tells Sonny and then says _"Right here we make the peace between our organizations. We work together this one time to get your wife back and to take my brother down for good; once everything is taken care of we will go our separate ways." _Once again he extends his hand to Sonny to shake _"Do we have a deal, Mr. Corinthos?"

_Finally extending his hand to shake Rudy's, Sonny replies _"Deal."

"Good, I'm glad we have all of that settled. Now I suggest we all go inside and come up with a plan of attack."

_Rudy leads Sonny, Jason, Johnny and the guards all inside his home; it wasn't long before a plan was formed and they worked together to get everything set up and ready. Actually Sonny came up with the plan on the plane ride over; once they went inside he explained the plan he came up with and everyone agreed that it was the way to go. _

_They'd send Johnny in first as a distraction and he'd play into whatever Anthony says. While Johnny has his father distracted Rudy's computer tech will hack into the security cameras so they could have access to where all the guards are in and around the house. They would also use the security cameras to record and make a loop to play over and over so the guards in the security room could not see them when they sneak onto the grounds and inside the house. After that they'd split up and take out any and all of Anthony's guards that they come across until they find Carly and get her out of the house._

_Jason goes over to Sonny and takes him aside as he says _"This is going to work Sonny; I believe that. We're going to get Carly back safely because of the plan you came up with."

"It better work...I can't lose Carly because of this Jason."

"You won't and the plan will work."

"I'm glad you're so confident in my decision making abilities again."

_With a slight nod, Jason says _"I uh, I just wanted to say how proud I am to stand by your side and work with you again. This is the way things should be. I never wanted to be in charge and giving out the orders but you Sonny, you love it. It's what you should be doing not me. I only took over the business because...well we both know why but that's not the point and now isn't the time or place to bring all of that up but what I'm trying to say here is that once we get Carly back home if you still want me to I'll sign the business back over to you."

"I can't...I can't believe what I'm hearing; did you just say you'd sign the business back over to me?"

"That's exactly what I said; you're practically already back in charge anyway Sonny we might as well make it official. You were the one who put the pieces together and you were the one who came up with the plan to rescue Carly...a plan I have every confidence that will work. Even all the guards and not to mention Johnny and Rudy can tell that you're the one calling the shots not me."

"I don't know what to say..." _Sonny replies a little choked up_

"You don't have to say anything...we'll set things right once we're back in Port Charles; you back in charge and me backing you up."

"If we do this Jason I want you to be sure because there will be no going back."

"I'm sure Sonny...this is what I want...this is the way it should be."

_The two brothers hug and Sonny tells Jason _"Thanks man..." _he pats Jason on the back as they hug_

_Max comes over and interrupts _"Excuse me boss...everything is set. We can leave anytime now."

_As they let each other go, Sonny clears his throat a little then says _"Good...let's do this."

*******The Zacchara Family Vila*******

_It was a quarter to three in the morning when Johnny Zacchara comes walking up to the front door of his childhood home. Raising his hand up he knocks on the door and waits for it to be opened; just as he's about to knock again the door opens and Johnny recognizes the guard that answers..._

"Vic..." _Johnny says the guards name then proceeds to walk past him and inside the house as he says _"Where's my father?"

"Well look who finally decided to show up? You're father's been waiting for you."

"Which is why I asked you where he is?!" _Johnny snaps back _

"He's back in his office; he told me to bring you back to him when you finally arrived."

_Vic starts to lead the way back to Anthony's office but Johnny stops him as he says _"Don't bother I can show myself..." _he walks past Vic and goes on his way to his father's office_

_With a little scoff, Vic watches as Johnny leaves him behind and then proceeds to follow him anyway back to Anthony's office._

_Knocking on the door to the office, Johnny hears his father's voice call out _"John is that you?"

_Opening the door, Johnny walks inside and closes it behind him just as Vic comes walking up to the door; not going inside Vic stays standing outside the door._

"I see you finally made it; what took you so long I was expecting you to be here sooner."

"Well you see the thing is I was lucky to even get out of Port Charles; you were right when you said it wasn't safe to stay in town. I don't know what you did to piss off Sonny and Jason but they had their men all over town from the airport to the bus depot to the train station. I finally had to hotwire a car and drive far enough out of town in order to catch a plane in Jersey." _Johnny explains his well thought out lie to his father_

_Making a gesture towards the chair in front of his desk for Johnny to sit, Anthony replies _"I'm sorry you had to go through that son but I promise you after all of this is over you won't have Sonny Corinthos or Jason Morgan to worry about ever again."

_Sitting down in the chair, Johnny asks _"Okay so are you going to tell me what you did and why I had to evade Sonny and Jason's thugs in order to get out of town."

_Grinning, Anthony tells his son _"Well you see John men like Sonny and Jason allow the women in their lives to be their weakness. So I asked myself this question...who is the one woman that is the common link between Sonny and Jason?"

"Carly?"

"Exactly" _Anthony replies then goes on to say _"So I put Vic on the job and before you knew it we were on a plane heading back home. I tried to call you and if you'd have answered your cell phone you could have been on the plane with us."

"Well I'm here now that's all that matters..." _Johnny tells him then says _"So what makes you think that taking Carly is the answer to getting what you want? Both Sonny and Jason are very powerful and dangerous men...what's to stop them from retaliating and coming after you."

"They can try but that would mean they'll risk having Carly sent back home to them in pieces...something tells me they wouldn't want that to happen so that means they are more inclined to give me what I want and what I want is their territory. I allowed Carly to make a call to Sonny from the plane just so he'd know I mean business...and then I took the phone away from her and proceeded to tell Sonny that unless he gets Jason to sign over his territory that neither of them will see their precious Carly alive again; even trade and a win, win situation. They get Carly back and I get their territory."

"Oh so that's what this is about...you're making a move to take over Port Charles."

"That's right and before long we'll have control of it all." _Anthony grins then says _"The plan is brilliant and I have every confidence that the Zacchara's will come out on top. So tell me something son...are you with me?"

_Nodding, Johnny says _"I'm with you"

"Good" _Anthony says while clapping his hands together_

"So where is Carly? I'd like to see her..." _Johnny tells him_

"Why?"

"Well I'd like to go up and reassure her that if she cooperates and Sonny and Jason do as we want then she won't have anything to worry about; although we both know that that's a line of bull because I know the way you think. You don't plan on releasing her once you have control of Sonny and Jason's territory do you?"

_With an evil sneaky little grin, Anthony replies _"You know me so well don't you? And you're right...you see Sonny and Jason may think it's a even trade but it of course it won't be and that's the truly brilliant part of my plan here John...not, Sonny or Jason or Carly and her unborn brat for that matter will come out of this alive."

"You're right...your plan is brilliant." _Johnny tells him and then says _"Although I'd still like to see Carly; I just want to make sure she stays under the assumption that if she cooperates then she won't have anything to worry about. She has to know that our family is superior to Sonny and Jason and it will be in her best interest if they do as we want."

"I like the way you think son...you're becoming more and more like your old man every day." _Anthony says beaming with pride and then calls out _"Vic! Get in here..."

_Opening the door, Vic comes walking inside the office _"Yes sir..."

"Show my son here our upstairs accommodations for our lovely hostage, Mrs. Corinthos-Jax."

"Yes sir..." _Vic replies and Johnny follows behind him this time letting him lead the way._

_Meanwhile Sonny, Jason and the rest of the guards successfully infiltrate the grounds with Anthony's guards being none the wiser. Since all of the security cameras were running a loop of the clear grounds they were able to easily gain access to the house. Sonny silently gestures for each group to split up and take down any and every guard that they come across; of course Jason, Max and Milo stayed with Sonny as they made their way through the house in search for Carly. And once again because they had control of the security cameras they were able to know each and every location of all the guards on duty. _

_One by one each group of Sonny, Jason and Rudy's men were able to sneak up on and take down every guard throughout the house; they used silencers on their weapons so no noise would be heard as they successfully took over the house. Staying inside one of the cars with an ear piece to his ear so he could hear everything, Rudy waits for the right time to make his presence known to his brother; he didn't join the rest of them in on the mission._

**Upstairs in Carly's Room**

_Sitting on the huge bed wide awake, Carly could not go to sleep; how could she when she'd just been kidnapped by another madman. She kept going back and forth from pacing the room to sitting on the bed talking to the baby reassuring him or her that everything would be alright. When Carly did attempt to try to sleep she was plagued with dreams of Sonny busting the door down and rescuing her; he'd take her into his arms and hug her so tight and then tell her that she's safe now right before he lays a long passionate kiss on her. But atlas it was only a dream...although she knew that it could be true because she also knew that Sonny wouldn't stop until he found her._

_Hearing the door being unlocked, Carly looks over just as the door starts to open; she began to wonder if it was Sonny come to rescue her just like in her dream._

_Once the door is open, Gino comes walking in and Carly exhales a saddened sigh as she says _"Oh, it's just you." _she folds her arms across her chest as she says _"Unless you came here to tell me you're willing to help me escape then I'd like you to get out!"

"Well that's just it Mrs. Corinthos-Jax...I am here to help you escape and hopefully take you up on the offer you made before if it's still good." _Gino tells her in his Italian accent_

_Perking up, Carly sits up straight as she asks _"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't like how Mr. Zacchara conducts his business; there are certain codes and rules when it comes to women and children and as far as I can see Mr. Zacchara doesn't have any honor since he is violating those codes by kidnapping and holding a pregnant woman hostage. Besides my wife is seven months pregnant and I would hate to have her be caught in the same situation as you and not have anyone around that would help her. The women and children that are involved in this business because they are connected to a man that they love and call family should not have to suffer because of that man's choice to be in this business; which is why the codes were made. So if your offer is still good..."

_Not giving him a chance to finish, Carly jumps up from the bed and practically runs over to Gino and grabs him in a tight hug..._

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you I promise you won't regret this!" _Carly excitedly tells him and then releases him from her hug as she says _"I promise you that you won't regret this both Sonny and Jason will make sure of that."

_Now upstairs and leading Johnny all the way to Carly's room, Vic tells him _"She's in the room just around this next corner and down the hallway; it's the first door on the right."

_Hearing what Vic just said, Johnny realized that the room his father had Carly staying in was actually Claudia's old room before she was shipped away and they lost touch with each other. The fact that his father would hold Carly hostage in Claudia's old childhood room made Johnny's blood boil. He needed to relieve some stress and take his anger out on the nearest wall but instead he opted to get rid of Vic; once Vic told him which room Carly was in he'd out lived his use and Johnny was all to glad to take him out._

"Hey Vic..." _Johnny calls out his name and then tells him _"Look at this..." _Once Vic turns around he is immediately met staring down the barrel of the silencer gun Johnny held pointing straight at him._

_Not a second later does Vic fall down to the ground from the bullets Johnny fires at his chest; he didn't even have time to reach for his weapon to defend himself. Walking over the body, Johnny makes his way to the room he now knew where Carly was being held._

_Stopping in place, Johnny sees that the door was unguarded...that was unusual and he began to suspect that it might be some sort of trap because no way would his father leave the door unguarded. Quickly taking out his cell phone, Johnny dials Sonny's number._

_Feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket Sonny immediately answers it knowing that it was Johnny with information on where Carly was being held at in the house._

"Did you find Carly? Where is she?" _Sonny asks in a low but sharp whisper_

"I found out what room she's in and I'm there right now but you see the thing is that there isn't a guard at the door and that makes me think that it may be a trap set up by my father. No way would he leave the room left unguarded."

"Okay you stay put! Don't go in you wait for me you got it! Now tell me exactly where you are" _Sonny quickly replies and then listens to the instructions Johnny tells him _"Okay I'm on my way..." _looking over at Jason, Max and Milo _"The kid came through; he found Carly. Let's go."

_Jason, Max and Milo follow behind Sonny as he leads the way per Johnny's instructions..._

_Standing just down the hall from the room Carly was inside, Johnny puts his cell phone away and then checks the remaining bullets in his gun. Once he was satisfied he had enough, Johnny readies himself for action as he keeps an eye on the door and waits for Sonny and the others to show up._

_Sitting in the car listening to everything go down inside the house, Rudy hears a message from one of his guards..._

"Sir if you're listening we have the house secured; your brother is inside his office none the wiser of anything going on. If you're ready you can come inside without any interference..."

_With a grin of his own, Rudy removes the ear piece tossing it to the side then gets out of the car and makes his way up to the house... _

_With, Jason, Max and Milo following behind him, Sonny looks around the corner and down the hallway just as Johnny looks down the hall at them._

"Sonny..." _Johnny calls out to him in a hushed tone just in case his father had guards posted inside the room with Carly since there weren't any standing outside the door._

_Looking down and seeing the body on the ground, Sonny quickly steps around it and quietly runs over to where Johnny stood._

_In a low whisper, Sonny asks _"Are you sure Carly's inside?"

"Yeah..." _Johnny replies and then says _"You see the scum over there lying on the ground...he's my father's lead enforcer. In fact he was the one my father sent to grab Carly. Once he told me what room Carly was being held in he out lived his use."

_With a curious look to Johnny, Sonny asks _"And you're sure you want to give up the life..."

"I know what you're getting at and it had to be done otherwise we wouldn't be able to get Carly out of here safely...that is what you want right?"

"That's right..." _Sonny replies and then looks around to Jason, Johnny, Max and Milo as he tells them all _"Carly's behind that door...we don't know who else is in there with her so we have to be ready for anything. No one shoots if Carly is in the line of fire is that understood."

_Watching them all nod in understanding the plan, Sonny looks at Jason and tells him _"Kick it in..."

_With his gun ready in hand just in case it was needed, Jason walks over to the door and KICKS THE DOOR IN per Sonny's order_

"NOBODY MOVES!" _Jason yells as the door busts open and slams against the wall_

_Being surprised by the door being kicked in, Carly screams not knowing what was going on. Gino quickly pushes her behind him as he pulls his gun out in an instant and holds it up._

_Jason, Johnny, Max, Milo and Sonny quickly run inside the room with their guns pointed straight at Gino._

"PUT THE GUN DOWN! PUT IT DOWN NOW!" _Jason yells as his trained eyes stay staring down the one guard in the room._

"Carly! CARLY!?" _Sonny yells out her name not seeing her_

_Hearing the familiar voices of Jason and Sonny, Carly looks over Gino's shoulder as her face busts out in an instant smile._

"Sonny!" _Carly calls out his name and then she realizes that they all have their guns still pointed at Gino; she couldn't let them kill him because he was going to help her. In fact they were just about to leave out of the room before the door was kicked in._

"Carly its okay...you're safe now." _Sonny tells her_

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN NOW OR I'LL PUT YOU DOWN!" _Jason yells again to Gino_

"DO IT! DON'T BE STUPID YOU'RE SURROUNDED THERE'S NO WAY OUT!" _Sonny yells and then says _"LET HER GO!"

"Sonny, Jason wait don't shoot! You can't shoot him; he was just about to help me escape out of here."

"Carly let us handle this; we're going to get you out of here safe okay..." _Jason tells her_

_Stepping from behind Gino, Carly looks at him and says _"Gino put your gun down it's the only way they'll believe you. You were nice to me and agreed to help me so now I'm trying to help you. Please put the gun down."

"If it's true that you were going to help Carly escape out of here then I owe you one but first you put the gun down on the ground and step away from it!" _Sonny tells Gino_

"Do as he says..." _Carly tells Gino as well_

_Sonny, Jason, Johnny, Max and Milo continue to keep their guns drawn and pointed straight at Gino. _

_Lowering the gun down, Gino tells them _"Don't shoot...I'm putting the gun on the ground now."

"Kick it over here..." _Sonny tells him_

_Gino kicks the gun over and Milo bends down and picks it up. Not a second later does Carly race over to Sonny; he embraces her in a tight hug. Jason, Johnny, Max and Milo finally lower their guns and Max and Milo go over to Gino to pat him down just to make sure he wasn't holding any other weapons or guns on his person._

"You came for me...I knew you would. I dreamt it." _Carly tells him with tears coming down her cheeks as she keeps her hold on him_

"I'll always come for you..." _Sonny tells her in a soft loving tone; she pulls back from the hug and they stare into each other's eyes _"You don't know how worried I was...I wasn't going to stop until I had you back in my arms again." _Placing his hand on her cheek, Sonny wipes away her tears _"You know I promised myself that when I found you I wouldn't waste any more time and I'd tell you..."

_Cutting him off while placing a finger to his lips, Carly says _"Shhhhhhhh..." _Seeing the look in his eyes she already knew what he was trying to say. It filled Carly's heart even more to know that she was right that Sonny did feel the same way she did. _"Just kiss me Mr. Corinthos." _she tells him in a soft sweet tone_

_Flashing her a little dimpled smile, Sonny leans into her lips and captures her in a most deep and passionate kiss. Sonny and Carly were so caught up in each other that they completely forgot that they weren't alone in the room._

_Walking over to them, Jason clears his throat to get their attention and when they finally part from the kiss and look at him, Jason tells them..._

"Hey don't I rate a hug too?"

_With a giggle, Carly turns to Jason and embraces him in a hug as well _"Come here you..." _she tells him _

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or the baby did they?" _Jason asks as he lets her go_

"I'm fine the baby is fine...I'm just so glad to see you both." _Carly says while placing a hand to Jason's cheek and then smiling over to Sonny._

"Yeah well you'll be even happier to know that you don't have to go setting up dinners to get us in the same room with each other."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" _Carly asks; when she sees their smiles as they look at each other then back to her, Carly wraps a arm around them both and places a kiss on the side of each of their faces. _"You know I love you both right..."

_Johnny finally steps in interrupting _"You know I hate to interrupt your family reunion but uh we still have my father to deal with."

**Downstairs in Anthony's Office**

_Sitting at his desk, Anthony congratulates himself. He'd accomplished what many before couldn't; well it was only a matter of time before he did. Once he was in control of the Corinthos/Morgan territory he would be the most powerful man on the Eastern Seaboard and that suited him just fine. _

"You're on top of the world..." _Anthony says aloud and then laughs being proud of himself. _"There's no way Sonny and Jason will dare challenge me..." _he grins then goes on to say _"Not if they don't want to risk Carly and her unborn brat's lives. You see what women will do to ya...they make you weak and vulnerable. Well not me...I know better than to let a woman out of her place. Claudia tried to overstep her boundaries to many times; she had to learn that lesson the hard way she rest in peace...too bad she couldn't have been born a boy." _he shakes his head _"Ah well...what's done is done."

_Deciding to get himself a celebratory drink, Anthony stands up from his wheelchair and walks over to the mini bar._

_Pouring himself a glass of Bourbon, Anthony looks up when he hears the door start to open; his eyes darken when he sees who is standing in the doorway._

"What the hell are you doing here?" _Anthony asks in a non to friendly tone_

"It's good to see you too Anthony; I'm doing just fine by the way." _Rudy replies as he walks the rest of the way inside the office_

"I didn't ask! Now get the hell out before I have you thrown out!" _Anthony barks out and then gulps down his drink and places the glass back on the mini bar_

"It's funny...the last I heard you were in a wheelchair." _Rudy says and then looks around the room; he spots the wheelchair next to the desk _"Oh I see...you're faking it." _Waving his finger at him, Rudy says _"Just like you to pretend you can't walk when you actually can."

"VIC! GET IN HERE!" _Anthony calls out for his trusted guard/enforcer_

"Save your breath Anthony...your lackey isn't coming." _Rudy informs him with a grin. _"You're all alone with no one to protect you."

"What the hell are you babbling about? Where's Vic?! VIC!" _Anthony yells once again_

"I assume he's dead...along with the rest of your men on security throughout the house."

"What did you do?!" _Anthony asks with a deadly look in his eyes as he stares his brother down_

"No you see the question is what did you do?!" _Rudy yells then says _"I'll tell you what you did...you up and kidnapped a pregnant woman and then to top it off you killed your own daughter! Claudia, remember her; my favorite niece!"

"What are you doing, you keeping tabs on me?!"

"I see you're not going to even try to deny it!"

"Why should I since you seem to already know everything?"

"I want to hear you say it! You killed Claudia! Go on! Say it!" _Rudy yells_

"She was nothing but a two bit tramp I was ashamed to call my flesh and blood!"

"And you killed her didn't you?!"

"Yeah so what if I did!" _Anthony yells back with no remorse _

_Pulling out his gun, Rudy points it straight at Anthony as he asks _"Why? I want to hear why you did it...tell me!"

"You're not gonna shoot me Rudy..." _Anthony laughs and then says _"Put the gun away and get outta here."

"TELL ME! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" _Rudy yells out even louder with the gun still pointed at him_

"Okay you wanna know why! I'll tell you! Your slut of a niece called a hit on Sonny Corinthos and botched it up by hiring an amateur! An amateur so horrible that he wound up shooting Corinthos' brat kid instead of Sonny himself! Oh and then get this she was planning on confessing if you can believe it! She kept going on and on about how her guilt was eating at her so I did her a favor actually and put her out of her misery!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _Johnny says as he comes bursting inside the office with his gun drawn and pointed straight at his father as he goes to stand next to his Uncle Rudy _"I heard it all! You killed my sister!" 

_Anthony's eyes widen when he sees his son standing next to his brother and pointing a gun at him _"Johnny...son...what are you doing? I'm your father; you wouldn't shoot your own father now would you?"

"You had no problem in having your own daughter killed so why should I give a damn about shooting you?"

"You're not gonna do it...you can't" _Anthony tells his son_

"I'll do it for him..." _Rudy tells his brother _"Oh and don't worry about the business...once the world is finally rid of you I'll be taking over."

"The hell you will!"

"You have no say in the matter!" _Rudy yells and then informs Anthony _"Oh and in case you're wondering why no one has come rushing in here to your rescue it's like I was telling you before...they're all dead." _Anthony's eyes bug out as his blood began to boil while he continues to listen _"Johnny and I joined forces with Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan..." _Rudy looks over to Johnny and asks _"Did our friends find what they were looking for?"

"Carly's safe; Sonny and Jason have her."

_Glaring at his son, Anthony yells at him_ "You went against your own father and worked with my enemy?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER! HOW COULD YOU?!" _Johnny throws his father's own question back in his face_

"After everything I've done for you, everything I've given you and you turn around and betray me like this! You're nothing to me now John! You're dead to me!" _Anthony yells to his son as his heart breaks from finding out Johnny betrayed him_

"No actually you're the one that's dead Anthony..." _Sonny interrupts as he and Jason come in the office with their guns drawn and pointed straight at their enemy; Carly was safely sitting in the back of one of the cars waiting for them to finish their business inside with her kidnaper _"What did you think you were gonna kidnap Carly and get away with it? Think again Old Man!" _he tells him then says _"Oh and just in case you're wondering, Carly is safe but you on the other hand I can't say the same."

"Well, well, well look at you two..." _Anthony laughs as he looks at Sonny and Jason then says to them _"I see you're bosom buddies again."

"I guess in a way we have you to thank for that..." _Sonny tells Anthony then flashes him quick forced smile then goes back to his dead serious look _

"Any last words?" _Jason asks with a hardened look on his face as his voice stays steady and even_

_Knowing that he was going to die, Anthony stares at them all with their guns pointed at him like he was standing in front of a firing squad._

"Yeah as a matter a fact I do..." _Extending his arms out to his sides, Anthony says _"Arrivederci" _which is Italian for goodbye...closing his eyes he accepts his fate._

_Even though there was no sound from the guns firing rounds of bullets at the same time since all of their weapons still had silencers on them Anthony's body still made a thud sound as his lifeless body falls to the ground._

_Sitting in the back of the car Sonny told her to stay in until he got back, Carly stares out the window anxiously awaiting Sonny and Jason to come out of the house of hell so that they could leave and go back home. Max and Milo are sitting in the front of the car; when Sonny and Jason went back in the house both Max and Milo began to fawn all over Carly making sure she was okay. Max even gave her a snicker's candy bar he had because he knew how much she loved chocolate. Needless to say Carly thanked her favorite bodyguard and gave him a little kiss on his cheek that made him blush._

_Glancing down to her stomach when she feels the baby kick, Carly gives it a rub as she speaks to the baby _"Hold on little one...daddy and your Uncle Jason are coming soon and we'll be on our way home." _Opening the snicker's Max gave her, Carly also tells the baby _"Now this is a secret between you and me okay...daddy doesn't have to know because I'm sure he's been planning cooking us good nourishing, nutritious, healthy meals filled with brussel sprouts, spinach and broccoli...or even worse he'll want to make us that Gawd Awful egg white and spinach omelet" _she makes a disgusted face just before she takes the first bite of the chocolate candy bar _"Mmmmmm...Now that's good." _she enjoys her Snickers and it wasn't long before it was gone and she was licking the chocolate off of her fingers _"Hey Max you wouldn't by chance have a bottle water up there would ya?" _she asks_

"Here you go..." _he passes her the bottle water through the partition _

"Thanks" _Carly tells him before the takes a gulp out of the water _"I'm thirsty from eating the chocolate" _she drinks some more then says _"But I know I shouldn't drink too much because I'll have to go to the bathroom."

_Looking back out the window she smiles when she sees both Sonny and Jason coming out of the house _

"You see here they come now..." _Carly tells the baby as she glances down to her stomach_

_Seeing the candy wrapper next to her on the seat, Carly quickly works to hide it between the cushions before Jason and Sonny made it inside the car. _

_Jason runs around to the driver's side of the car and gets into the back with Carly as Sonny enters the car from the door Carly quickly opened for him. Once they are inside, Max starts to drive them straight to the airport. _

_Scooting over letting Sonny get in the car, Carly wraps her arms around him giving him a loving hug as he hugs her back._

"It feels so good to have you in my arms again..." _Carly tells him_

_Leaning back so he could look into her eyes, Sonny tells her _"It feels so good to be able to do this again."

_Their lips come together in a tender sweet kiss but it doesn't last long since Sonny pulls back as he feels something sticking him between the seat. _

_Looking down between them Sonny picks up the water bottle and he also spots something sticking out between the seat cushion; he pulls out a snicker's wrapper and holds it up while giving Carly a curious look._

"How did that get there?" _Carly asks trying to hold in her smile and giving him her most innocent look_

"I don't know you tell me..." _Sonny replies while giving snicker wrapper a little wave in front of her. When Carly shrugs her shoulders still trying to play innocent while nibbling on her bottom lip, Sonny asks _"Okay where'd you get the chocolate. Did that Gino guy give it to you?" _she shakes her head no and then Sonny realizes the only other place she could have gotten it. He turns and looks through the partition that was still down as he calls out _"Maaaaax..."

"Uh oh..." _Max mumbles as he quickly presses the button to raise the partition_

_Both Jason and Carly started to laugh and Sonny just shakes his head while trying not to laugh himself..._

"I'll deal with you later..." _Sonny calls out to Max just before the partition closes; he turns back and looks at Carly as he says _"And as for you..."

_Cutting him off, Carly wraps her arms around his neck as she stares lovingly at him while saying _"I love you..." _she places a soft kiss to his lips_

"That's not gonna work..." _he tells her_

_Carly places a kiss on the tip of his nose and then again on his lips..._

"I know what you're trying to do." _Sonny tells her; Carly places another kiss on his lips_ "You can't distract me from the fact that I caught you eating j..."

_Framing his face in the palms of her hands, Carly pulls him to her making their lips come together in a passionate kiss..._

"Okay maybe you can distract me a little bit..." _Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile _

_Carly giggles _"Can I..."

_With a slight nod, Sonny replies _"Yeah, but only this once and only because I promised myself that when I found ya I'd make sure to tell you and show you how much I love you and need you in my life."

_A silent but brief moment passes between them before Carly says to him _"It's funny you know..." _she smiles sweetly at him then says _"I promised myself and the baby the same thing. I guess great minds think alike huh?"

"Something like that..." _Sonny tells her with a sexy grin then tells her _"Get over here..."

_Carly giggles once again as Sonny takes her into anther kiss; she wraps her arms around him and he does the same in return with her._

_Jason turns his head away from them with a scrunched up face since they seem to have forgotten he was in the car with them; he looks out the window for a little bit and then turns back around and sees that they are still going at it._

_Finally clearing his throat real loud, Jason interrupts _"Excuse me...yeah remember me" _when Sonny and Carly turn and look at him, Jason says _"Get a room whydon'tya..." _he smirks _

_Carly and Sonny start to laugh; she lays her head on Sonny's shoulder the rest of the ride to the airport._

_Once they got to the airport, Carly had to make a pit stop to the little girl's room; she knew drinking that water was gonna make her have to go. No sooner did they pull up to the airport did she have to make a break from out of the car and hall ass to the nearest bathroom._

_After they finally board the plane and are granted permission to take off, Carly makes sure her seatbelt is fastened securely. They are now flying in the air on Sonny's private jet back home to Port Charles; Carly unfastens her seatbelt so she could get comfortable._

_Looking at Sonny as the thought just now came to her, Carly asks _"Who's watching Morgan?"

"Mike" _Sonny tells her then says _"When Jason and I realized you were gone I got Mike to stay with Morgan. They stayed at the house and Mike made Morgan his favorite dinner."

"Spaghetti..." _Carly asks with a little smile_

"Yeah and I actually gave my father permission to cook in my kitchen."

_Laughing _"I wish I could have seen that...Sonny Corinthos actually granting someone else permission to cook in his sacred kitchen and touch his precious pots and pans."

"I didn't have any other choice..." _Sonny tells her then says _

"What did you tell Morgan about me not being there?"

"I told him you had some hotel business you had to go see about for a while and uh I asked him if he wanted to spend the night at my place with his grandpa; he loved the idea."

"I want to call him...what time is it back in Port Charles?"

_Sitting in the leather chair across from them, Jason looks at his watch and says _"Well there is six hour time difference and right now it's almost five in the morning here in Italy so it should be going on eleven in Port Charles."

"Let's call home; I want to talk to my baby boy."

_Sonny picks up the phone and dials the number home; when Mike answers the phone Sonny was immediately hit with a zillion and one questions from his father. _

"Whoa, whoa Mike hold on you're talking to fast. Yes we found Carly she's safe with me and Jason. Yeah, yeah we're on the plane right now; It's a long plane ride back home so don't expect us until late afternoon. How's Morgan? Did he help you make the spaghetti? Good, good...hey put him on his mother wants to talk to him."

_Sonny hands the phone over to Carly; she takes the phone and places it to her ear._

"Morgan...hey baby boy I miss you so much. How are you?" _Carly smiles when she hears her little boy excitedly tell her that he helped Mike make the meatballs for the spaghetti _"Well I'm sure they were the best meatballs ever. Where am I? Oh well your momma and your daddy had some important work to do that's why we weren't there to tuck you in last night but we'll be home soon okay. I love you...okay I'll tell him. Bye baby boy." _After hanging up the phone, Carly looks to Sonny and says _"Your son says to tell you he loves you."

_Sonny wraps an arm around her as he places a kiss to the side of her head...Carly lays her head onto his shoulder once again and then exhales a long yawn as she wraps her arm around his waist._

"You tired?" _Sonny asks_

"Yeah...I didn't get any sleep...I couldn't you know..." _Carly replies_

"It's a long plane ride home so why don't you get some rest...it's okay you're safe now here with me and Jason."

_Looking up at him from his shoulder, Carly smiles and then places a soft kiss to his lips before she says _"A nap sounds good..."

"Good...lay down next to me and close your eyes." _Sonny tells her; when Carly lies down and places her head onto his lap, Sonny gazes down at her lovingly as he softly places a hand onto her stomach. _"Get some rest...I'll wake you when it's time to land."

_Closing her eyes, Carly yawns once again and in a matter of minutes she was fast asleep. Both Sonny and Jason look at each other and then smile back down at Carly as they watch her fall asleep._

"It's good to see you two back on track..." _Jason tells Sonny_

"Thanks...it's feels right you know and this time around it's for keeps."

"Do you still want to take over the business now that you and Carly and getting back together? I mean if you changed your mind I can stay running things if you want to give you and Carly and your family a chance without the business getting in the way."

"Are you saying you're changing your mind?"

"No that's not what I'm trying to say...what I mean is you and your family deserve to have a normal life or as normal as you and Carly can get that is" _Jason says with a smirk and Sonny chuckles _"So if you want me to keep running things I will."

_Shaking his head,_ "You've sacrificed enough for me...you shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness any more in order to give Carly and I ours." _Sonny tells him then goes on to say when he sees Jason about to say something_ "Besides the business is a part of me...I've been in it too long to get out just like that and never come back. I can't just walk away and not expect my enemies to not try and take advantage. I mean look at what happened to Michael...he was shot anyway even though I was out of the business. No...it's better if I come back because that way at least I can assert my power and let it be known that no one comes after me or my family again unless they have a death wish. What happened to Michael will never happen again; I won't allow it." _his voice was calm and even but serious just as well..._

_After listening to Sonny's declaration, Jason nods taking it all in before he asks _"You going to tell Carly about your decision to go back in the business?"

_Looking down at her, Sonny replies _"Well she's not snoring so that means she's not asleep and that tells me she's knows because she just heard everything we said." _he looks down at her with a knowing look and waits for her to open her eyes..._

"Hey I resent that...I do not snore." _Carly opens her eyes and turns her head to look up at Sonny staring down at her _

"You do too...I mean you're not loud or anything but you do snore." _Sonny tells her with a little chuckle then asks _"How else do you think I knew you weren't asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the return of Psychic Sonny..."

_Sonny smirks and then asks _"So tell me something since you heard it all already...would you be okay if I took over the business again? Will it change things with us if I did?"

_Shaking her head no, Carly replies _"I knew who you were when I fell in love with you the first time around and I know who you are now. I'm not going anywhere because just like you said this time is for keeps. Only this time around we have to make sure the kids don't suffer because of our mistakes or bad judgment and also that they stay safe no matter what."

"We will..." _Sonny replies staring into her eyes_

_Clearing his throat a little to remind his two best friends that he was still there with them, Jason interrupts saying _"You know uh, I think I should call Diane and get her started on putting the paperwork in motion...the sooner we sign the papers the sooner things can get back to normal." _he takes out his cell phone_

_When Carly yawns again, Sonny smiles down at her shaking his head as he says _"You are so sleepy why don't you just go to sleep already..." _he smirks_

"Okay, okay I'm goin, I'm goin..." _Carly replies as she makes herself comfortable and closes her eyes as she lies with her head still on his lap _

*******Later that Afternoon – Carly's House*******

_Once the jet finally landed in Port Charles, Carly tells Sonny she wants to go make a stop at her house; she needed to pack some things for her and Morgan since Sonny insisted that the move into Greystone with him. Sonny told her that she was the one who decorated the place, she was the one that always wanted a huge home for their family and now that they are finally back together she should get to live in it and enjoy their home. At first Carly thought that it would be best if she and Morgan stay at her house for a while and that they should take their relationship slow but then she told herself that she and Sonny already know everything there is about each other. They know all the goods and the bad and not to mention the fact that they are having another baby...so what was the need to drag things out when eventually in the end they'll wind up at Greystone anyway. _

_Jason didn't go with them back to Carly's house...instead he went to make sure the paperwork Diane was working on to sign the business back over to Sonny was swiftly on the way. He also thought that Sonny and Carly needed some time to spend alone since they were finally getting back together. Of course he gave Carly a huge hug bye and a promise to call her later._

_With his arm wrapped around her waist, Sonny walks Carly up to the front door to her house; she reaches into the mailbox and takes out the spare key she kept there for emergencies._

_Seeing her hiding spot for her spare house key, Sonny tells her _"You actually leave your spare key just lying freely inside the mailbox for anyone to reach in and take?"

"Don't you start...I use to have it hidden underneath that fake rock over there" _Carly tells him as she points the fake rock out then says _"But then I had to move it because I'm pregnant and huge and I can't bend over as good as I use to."

_Placing his hand on her stomach as she starts to put the key in the door, Sonny tells her _"You aren't huge you're pregnant there's a difference."

"I'm a big huge house and you know it..." _Carly replies as she opens the door and walks inside with him following her_

_Sonny closes the door and walks up behind her where he wraps his arms around her and places his hands on her baby bump _"I know that you're beautiful..." _he places a soft kiss onto her cheek as she smiles _"I also know that you're exaggerating...you're only five months along."

_Looking over her shoulder, Carly tells him _"Correction I'll be five and a half next week and the farther along I get the more I look like a refrigerator." _she makes a pout face_

_Sonny turns her around to face him _"Will you stop...you're the most beautiful pregnant woman ever and you know what..."

"What?"

"I'm proud to have you as the mother of my children." _Sonny tells her as he stares into her eyes lovingly_

"You know flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Corinthos..." _Carly tells him with a flirty smile as she wraps her arms around him_

_Their lips come together for a sweet kiss but it wasn't long before Carly is moaning into his mouth and the kiss turns in to a very passionate one. It felt so good to be back together like this..._

_Pulling back from their kiss, Carly quickly places her finger on his lips as she tells him _"I should get upstairs and pack mine and Morgan's things."

_With a sexy hungry look in his eyes, Sonny replies as he lowers her hand down from his mouth _"Uhh, that can wait...but this can't"

_He kisses her once again and she kisses him back until she reluctantly pulls away from him again... _

_With a playful little giggle, Carly places a hand onto Sonny's chest to try and keep him at a distance as she tells him _"Morgan is expecting us soon...besides don't you want to cook us a delicious healthy dinner."

"To tell you the truth I'm looking forward to desert..." _Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile_

_Giggling as he places kisses at the side of her neck, Carly replies _"You're so bad..."

"Yeah well that's why you love me so much..." 

_Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly simply nods her head as she enjoys the feel of his lips kissing on her neck. Just when their lips are about to come together again Sonny and Carly are interrupted when the door opens and they hear..._

"Mommy, daddy..."

_They both turn looking at the door only to see Morgan running towards them; their excited son wraps his arms around them both. Mike comes walking inside the door shortly afterwards...he sees the closes proximity Carly and Sonny are hugged up in and gives them a curious look._

"Hey you two...we didn't know you were back yet. Morgan just wanted to stop by and pick up his favorite video game in his room." _Mike starts out explaining to Sonny and Carly. Of course his curiosity was getting the better of him so he asks _"Well you two look very cozy...did my grandson and I happen to accidentally interrupt something?"

_Forcing a smile over to his father, Sonny says _"Mike as usual you have _impeccable_ timing."

"So I'll take that as a yes? Okay if you want I can take Morgan and..."

_Morgan interrupts saying _"No I want to stay with mommy and daddy" _he looks up to his parents with a pout look of his own_

_Carly gives Sonny an apologetic look as she softly mouths to him _"Sorry" _she looks back down to Morgan and says _"Well you're just in time because I was just about to pack us up some clothes and stuff and take them back to your dad's."

"We're both spending the night at daddy's house?"

_With a smile, Carly nods as she tells her son _"We're going to be more than spending the night..." _she looks over to Sonny and he nods in knowing what she was about to tell their son _"How would you like it if we move in with your dad."

"For real..." _Morgan asks hopefully_

_Carly nods with a big smile and Sonny replies _"For real buddy and this time you know what..." _he kneels down so he is face to face with Morgan_

"What?" _Morgan asks with a smile of his own_

"Your dad is never ever going to let you and your momma go ever again...we're a family right?"

"Right!"

"So it's time we start to act like one; I love you and your momma very much and I want you both to come live with me forever."

"Don't forget about the baby..." _Morgan tells Sonny with an adorable smile_

_Carly just stares down at them with a loving smile as her heart fills up with love for her family..._

_With a smirk, Sonny looks up at Carly then back to Morgan _"Well of course we can't forget your baby brother or sister."

"Hey Morgan how about you come upstairs and help me pack?" _Carly asks_

"Okay!" _Morgan quickly replies as he takes off running up the stairs_

_Carly starts to walk up the stars as she calls out _"Hey wait for me..."

_Sonny watches as Carly walks up the stars and out of his line of vision as she heads back to her room; he smiles at the thought of finally having his family back._

"So you and Carly are back together I see..." _Mike asks_

_Turning to look at his father, Sonny replies _"I love her...this is the way it should be."

"And you're not doing this just because of the baby? Because if you really love Kate then you should be with her and you and Carly could work out some sort of joint custody."

"Mike!" _Sonny snaps then says _"Did you not hear a word I just said to Morgan?! I love Carly! We're putting our family back together the way it should have been all along! Kate and I are not together anymore and we never will be now if you can't accept that and accept Carly and I together then you can get out!"

"Now Sonny that's not what I meant..." _Mike tries to explain_

"How else could you mean it..."

"Look Sonny all I'm saying is for you to be sure because you and Carly have been down this road before and you've both self distrusted..."

_Cutting him off, Sonny quickly replies _"That's not gonna happen this time Mike. This time around is for keeps...and I hear what you're saying because no one knows Carly and my history like I do but I really do believe that we are meant to be. Carly and I fight and make up we break up and make up but in the end it doesn't matter because we always find our way back to each other and we did!"

"Then I wish you luck..."

"Can't you just say you're happy for us and let that be that?" _Sonny asks with a shrug of his shoulders and a frustrated look on his face_

"I'm happy for you both..." _Mike tells him and then says _"I really hope it works out this time around."

_Sonny nods _"Thanks..."

"Tell Morgan and Carly I said bye...this is your first night together officially as a reconciled couple putting your family back together so I'll leave you alone to enjoy your family time."

"Mike..." _Sonny calls out to him just as Mike is about to walk out the door _"Thanks for looking out for Morgan for me...you're a good grandpa."

_With a nod, Mike replies _"Thanks for saying so...and uh tell Carly I'm glad she's back home safe with her family and with the man she loves." _he smiles and then remembers something _"Oh and before I forget Mac Scorpio came over to your place looking for you. He wouldn't tell me what it was he wanted to speak with you about but he said when you get back he needs to speak with both you and Carly."

_With a curious frown, Sonny asks _"He didn't say what he wanted?"

"No, he just said he needed to speak with both you and Carly about something."

"Thanks for letting me know...I'll take care of it." _Sonny replies and then it came to him that Mac probably wanted to speak with them to tell him and Carly about Claudia's suicide note and her confession in being the one behind Michael's shooting._

_With a nod goodbye, Mike exits out the door closing it behind him..._

_Morgan comes walking down the stairs with Carly following behind him with two big suitcases; Sonny goes over to her and takes the suitcases from her._

"Here give me those you shouldn't be carrying heavy things." _Sonny tells her_

_Handing over the suitcases to him, Carly says _"Fine by me...knock yourself out."

"Whoa what in the world do you have in these? Bricks?"

"Ha, ha, ha..." _Carly says as she flashes him a sarcastic look_

"So buddy are you ready to go home with your momma and your papi"

_Nodding, Morgan replies _"Yep!"

_The reunited family leave together to finally go home..._

*******Greystone*******

_Milo holds the door open as Max lugs Carly's heavy suitcases inside per Sonny's order..._

"You know you could take one of these..." _Max says to his brother with a glare as he walks past him in the doorway_

_Shaking his head, Milo replies _"Mr. C said for you to carry them inside not me; he also said for you to take them upstairs to the bedroom."

_Through gritted teeth, Max replies _"I know what he said Milo I was there when he said it."

"Max what's taking you so long to get those suitcases upstairs?" _Sonny asks as he and Carly finally come walking up the walkway and to the front door._

"I'm on my way up right now sir..." _Max puts on a smile back to Sonny_

_Sonny leads Carly inside the house with his hand to her back...Morgan goes running by them with his suitcase as he heads straight to the stairs._

"Slow down..." _Carly calls out to him as she and Sonny watch Morgan take his suitcase up the stairs_

_When Carly turns to look at Sonny with her arms crossed over her chest, Sonny curiously asks _"What?"

_Shaking her head, Carly replies _"You could have let Milo carry one of the suitcases…"

"No that pleasure belongs to Max for sneaking you that candy bar; he's lucky I'm letting him off that easy."

_Carly rolls her eyes at him and then asks _"Oh hey is Jason coming over? I was hoping he could have dinner with us."

"Uh, I'm not sure he didn't say but...maybe another time. I was kind of hoping it could be just you me and Morgan tonight; we can have Jason over another night. I want my family all to myself for our first night living together again."

_Wrapping her arms around him, Carly says _"Aww, that's so sweet you want us all to yourself; okay we'll invite Jason over for dinner another night."

"Good because after we put Morgan to bed I'm looking forward to spending some alone time with you." _Sonny tells her and then places a soft kiss to her lips_

"I can't wait..." _Carly replies with a sexy smile and then leans into his lips for another kiss. They kiss for a moment before she pulls back and says _"Why don't you go ahead and start cooking and I'll go upstairs and take a shower and change into something else."

"Hmmm, I don't know...now I'm thinking maybe you need my personal assistance in washing your back."

"Mmmm, that sounds tempting...too bad Morgan is wide awake upstairs and waiting for us." _Carly tells Sonny and giggles at him when he looks up at the stairs with a sigh _"But hey we can have our dinner together then we can read him a story and then the rest of the night will be ours."

"Excuse me, Mr. Corinthos..." _Milo politely interrupts _"Commissioner Scorpio is at the door." _he informs them _"He says he needs to speak with you."

_Carly looks at Sonny as he tells Milo _"Let him in..."

_As Milo leaves to go see Mac inside, Carly ask Sonny _"Do you know what this is about?"

_Before Sonny could answer, Mac comes walking inside the room _"Carly good...I'm glad you're here. What I have to say you should hear too..."

"What's this about Mac" _Carly asks_

"Your son Michael; we found out who was behind hiring Ian Devlin to assassinate Sonny that resulted in...well you know."

_Carly looks at Sonny who had yet to say a word and then back to Mac as she asks _"You found out? Well who was it?"

"Claudia Zacchara" _Mac replies as he studies Sonny's reaction _

"Wait a minute you're telling me that Claudia Zacchara was behind my son's shooting all this time?"

"Yes..." _Mac tells her and then looks over to Sonny as he says _"You're mighty quiet Sonny...I just inform you that Claudia Zacchara the daughter of your enemy is the one responsible for what happened to Michael and you have nothing to say."

"No..." _Sonny replies_

"Well let's see if you'll respond to this; Claudia Zacchara was found dead yesterday. Apparently she committed suicide...she left a note. In the note she confesses to being behind the shooting. Also in the note she said she never planned for a child to get hurt; apparently her guilt was getting to her so much that she took her life"

"She's dead?" _Sonny replies then says _"Good..."

"Did you hear what I said Sonny? She committed suicide or maybe it wasn't a suicide. Maybe you found out about her being behind the shooting and you staged her death as a suicide."

"Okay I that's enough!" _Carly tells Mac as she stares him down with a pissed off glare _"That Bitch is the reason our son was shot! She confesses to doing it but still you have the nerve to insinuate Sonny is behind her death."

"Well you have to admit it's a smart way to get away with murder; stage it as a suicide. Sonny is definitely smart enough to come up with the idea since he's evaded the law for years and besides I don't buy this so called retirement from the mob."

"You know what we have nothing else to say to you without our attorney present so unless you have a warrant I want you out of our house!" _Carly tells Mac_

_With a curious look, Mac asks_ "Our house? So you and Sonny are back together huh?"

"Well we are having a baby so what was it that tipped you off there Commissioner Scorpio?"

_Sonny holds his hand up letting Carly know he'll handle Mac from here _"You heard what Carly said Commissioner; you have no warrant so you need to leave."

"I still didn't hear a denial from you that you didn't set up Claudia's apparent suicide..."

"Well I'm sure your department has gone over wherever it was Claudia took her life at with a fine tooth comb...if there were any evidence to convict me you'd be here with a warrant and have me in cuffs by now." _Sonny tells Mac knowing he was running a fishing expedition _"So if you think you're gonna get me for that bitch's death you can think again; I didn't do it she offed herself. You know sometimes the answer to the puzzle is right in front of your face...you have her confession and her suicide note but yet you think of ways to pin it on me!" _he snaps as he points to himself then goes on to tell Mac _"I didn't do it, you have no evidence that I did but you have plenty of evidence from Claudia's own words. Now if you continue to press this stupid insinuation on me then I'm gonna have to have my lawyer file harassment charges against you and your department _Commissioner_."

"You may not be behind Claudia's death but you sure as hell know more than what you're saying..." _Mac replies then sighs and says I_ "But you're right there is no evidence to suggest you were involved in Claudia's death...as far as the coroner's report goes it's confirmed as a suicide. So you're not under arrest..."

"Wow I'm not under arrest..." _Sonny says as he holds out his wrists showing the invisible handcuffs _"Well look at that no cuffs...so I guess you got something right for a change Mac. Now if you don't mind, Milo will show you out."

"I can find my way thank you..." _Mac tells him as he turns around and makes his exit with Milo following behind him._

_As soon as they heard the front door close ensuring that Mac was indeed gone, Carly looks at Sonny as she asks _"Did you know about Claudia's suicide?"

"Yeah...Jason and I found out just before we left to go find you. Carly I'm only going to tell you this because you were kidnapped because of it so you deserve to know but after this we won't be able to discuss my business okay." _Sonny tells her_

"I understand...just as long as you conduct your business in your office and you at least give me some warning if there's a threat or anything that I should know about."

_Clearing his throat a little, Sonny replies _"Deal..." _he sighs then says _"Claudia didn't kill herself...Anthony ordered her death and had it staged as a suicide."

_Carly was shocked to hear how Claudia really died; she stood listening to Sonny tell her everything._

"Well there it is...that's everything in a nutshell." _Sonny tells her_

"Well I'm glad Claudia's dead because of what she did but for her own father to have ordered her death is sad and sickening at the same time."

"You got that right...but you know what I don't want to waste another second thinking about that anymore. All that matters is that you're home safe and we're you're back in my life right in the center where you're supposed to be."

_Sonny takes her into his arms giving her a hug; Carly hugs him back lovingly and then moments later they find themselves kissing._

"I hope Mac coming over here didn't mess up our evening; he didn't did he?"

_Shaking her head, Carly replies _"No...he can't spoil this night for us because tonight is about us and our family. We have a hungry little boy upstairs that should be coming down any minute now so you better get to cooking and I'll go take my shower."

"You sure you don't want any company up there?" _Sonny asks with a sexy grin_

"Mmm, don't tempt me..." _Carly tells him_

_At that moment, Morgan comes running back down the stairs and over to stand between Sonny and Carly..._

"You unpack all your stuff?" _Sonny asks him; seeing Morgan's nod Sonny says _"Good...well your dad was just about to go make dinner would you like to be my special helper?"

"Just like yesterday with grandpa Mike?"

"Yeah just like that but only better because don't tell your grandpa but your dad is a much better cook."

_Carly looks at Sonny with a surprised smile as her mouth drops open a bit as she shakes her head at him and gives his shoulder a playful push._

"What? It's true..." _Sonny smirks_

_Looking at Morgan, Carly tells him _"You go on and help your dad make dinner...mommy has to go upstairs and change."

"Okay..." _Morgan replies as leaves on his way to the kitchen _"Daddy come on." _he calls out to Sonny just as he runs his way out of the room_

"I'll be there in a minute..." _Sonny calls back out to him as he wraps his arms back around Carly and she does the same to him _"So...any special requests for dinner; speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Oh so you're not gonna make us eat yucky green stuff..." _Carly asks as she wonders if she has a chance of getting him to make her a burger_

"Well I figure you've been through a lot in the past twenty four hours so I'll make an exception this once and make you whatever you want...but hey since you keep bringing up me cooking green stuff why don't I just make you that egg white and spinach omelet you seem to love so much." _Sonny says with a dimpled grin and then laughs at the scrunched up face she makes_

"You do and you'll be the one eating it not me..." _Carly tells him as she shakes her head. _

"So tell me what do you want so I can make it...I don't suppose there's a chance in you wanting something that isn't gonna clog an artery?"

"Oh yeah, like you'd make me anything that would." _Carly laughs out then says _"But since you're offering to make me anything I want I would love it if you'd make me a cheese burger oh and put bacon on it."

"Well I suppose I can make you a burger...do you want fries with it?"

"Of course silly who eats a bacon cheese burger without fries?"

_Laughing, Sonny replies _"Apparently not you..."

"Well duh..." _Carly smirks_

"Okay well you go on upstairs and take your shower...think about me while you're up there" _Sonny tells her and flashes her a sexy dimpled smile_

_Just as he's about to kiss her they hear..._

"Daaaaaaad!" _Morgan calls out from the kitchen _"Where are you?"

_With a giggle, Carly says _"Looks like your presence is being requested in the kitchen..." _she steps back from the hold they have on each other and walks over to the staircase _"You better go before he comes looking for you. I'll be back down in a little bit and I'll be expecting my burger."

"Don't worry I'll make you the best damn bacon cheese burger ever and I'll tell you what it won't be all greasy either like you like to go to those disgusting fast food places when I'm not around."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad"

"You better go" _Carly laughs as she points in the direction of the kitchen and their impatient son_

_Quickly walking over to her, Sonny places a short but sweet kiss to her lips then turns and goes on his way to the kitchen. With a smile, Carly watches him leave until he disappears from her line of sight and then goes up the stairs to take her shower._

_After taking a long hot shower and getting dressed Carly comes downstairs newly refreshed and dressed. She's wearing a little black dress that shows a hint of her baby bump; her hair was still a little damp and curly from the shower she took. _

_Although before coming downstairs, Carly did receive a call from Jason as he promised. He just wanted to check up on her and of course Carly invited him over for dinner another night since Sonny wanted to spend the night with just her and Morgan. Jason accepted the invitation then told her he loves her and they said their goodbyes._

_Of course when Sonny laid eyes on Carly in her dress all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her...and he did until of course they were interrupted by Morgan running in the room excitedly telling Carly that he and daddy made burgers and fries. _

_The untied Corinthos family enjoyed a nice dinner together although it was a bit bitter sweet since one member of the family couldn't be there...but both Sonny and Carly knew that even though Michael couldn't be there with them tonight that he would want them to make sure his little brother Morgan enjoyed himself. They also knew that of course Michael would just be glad that they were all back together and under one roof again. So even though they all missed the missing member of their Corinthos Clan they still were able to enjoy each other as they spent a family dinner together smiling, talking and laughing._

_Finally when it came time for Morgan's bedtime, both Sonny and Carly tuck him in bed together. Sonny watches as Carly lies by Morgan's side and reads him a story; one of his favorite bedtime books Dr. Seuss's Sleep Book. Just watching her read to him made Sonny realize just how much he was missing out on when he and Carly were separated; he vows to himself then and there that he will never lose his family again. _

_As Carly began to read the last page of the book, Morgan yawns and his heavy sleepy little eyes drop close; she looks down to her sleeping baby boy while reading the last sentence. Carly places a kiss to his head and the looks over to Sonny watching them both._

"He's so gone...this book always does the trick." _Carly tells Sonny in a soft whisper_

_Sonny replies back _"Now let's see if we can sneak you out of here without waking him up."

_Extending his hand to her, Carly places her hand in his and Sonny gently and carefully helps her out of the bed. Once she's standing both Sonny and Carly instantly look down to Morgan fast asleep as he snuggles into his pillow. They smile at each other and then Sonny leads Carly out of the room and closes the door behind them._

"Alone at last" _Sonny says as they wrap their arms around each other_

_With a soft little giggle, Carly says _"So Mr. Corinthos you since we're finally alone at last do you happen to have anything in mind we can do?"

"I think I can think of something..." _Sonny tells her with a sexy dimpled grin and then leans into her ear where he whispers _"I'd like to get you out of this dress and into bed." _he places soft kisses on the side of her neck_

_Carly nibbles on her bottom lip and smiles as Sonny takes her hand and leads her down the hallway to the master bedroom which would now become their bedroom. _

"You know what I'd like..." _Carly says as he leads her through the bedroom door_

"What's that?"

"I love it if we could share a dance...I mean it's been a long time since we've danced. I miss dancing with you and being in your arms."

_Smiling, Sonny tells her _"You wanna dance we'll dance..." _he walks over to the stereo system and puts in a familiar CD and a familiar song begins to play._

_Carly smiles when she hears the familiar sounds of the guitar strummed as the sexy smooth sultry sounds of Santana's Europa filling the room._

"Our first dance..." _Carly says as she remembers Sonny playing this exact same song when they danced for the very first time and he gave her a necklace._

_Walking over to her, Sonny takes her into his arms and they begin to slow dance to the music..._

"You remembered..." _Sonny replies flashing his dimples_

"Of course...I also remember you giving me jewelry for the first time."

"A necklace...but you didn't believe it was for you and I asked you who else would I buy jewelry for."

"It was so beautiful..."

"You're beautiful" _Sonny tells her_

"You know the think I loved most about that night was the way you looked at me as we danced...even though we were yet to admit we were in love I still felt so safe and warm and I knew you wanted me." _she grins_

"Yeah but you insisted that we take things slow...hold off on the sex. It wasn't easy to put on the breaks but you were worth it." _he tells her in a low sexy tone_

"You'll be glad to know I won't be putting restrictions on our evening tonight..."

"That's good to hear..." _Sonny tells her with a grin then says _"Because the way you look in this dress I can't wait to get you out of it."

_Sonny leans into kiss her but Carly pulls back as with a shy little look on her face as she tells him _"You know I want to be with you more than anything right?"

_Nodding, Sonny asks _"What's the problem?"

"The problem is my body isn't all hot, sexy or tempting right now...I'm pregnant and I'm..."

_Cutting her off, Sonny tells her _"Stop right there...I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself ever again. You're not only hot and sexy and very tempting..." _he makes a glance down to her cleavage in her dress while wetting his lips then looks back up into her eyes _"The fact remains that I love you Caroline...and I want to show you just how much right now." _he tells her in a low sexy tone_

_Their lips meet in a slow sensual kiss...Sonny walks her backward over towards the bed and Carly began to lower his suit jacket off of his shoulders. Once his suit jacket is disposed of off to the side somewhere, Carly goes to work at unbuttoning his shirt and Sonny helps her as he pulls his shirt out from his pants. _

_Now that she had Sonny rid of his shirt, Carly wraps her arms around his bare back as she lets her hands rub up and down his warm naked back. Sonny pulls back from her lips and then gently turns her around so that her back is to him. Carly tilts her head to the side as he trails soft sweet kisses at her shoulder and on up to the side of her neck._

"Mmmm..." _she moans from the feel of his lips on her body_

_Sonny lowers the zipper down the back of her dress and then slowly pushes down the dress straps off her shoulders until the dress finally falls all the way down to the ground and in a pool on the floor surrounding her feet. _

_Turning her back around to face him as she now stands before him wearing only her bra and panties, Sonny rakes his eyes up and down her practically naked body._

"Don't ever doubt your beauty to me ever again Querida..." _he whispers to her as he puts a hand on the side of her belly_

_Carly places a hand to the side of his face as Sonny leans in close and captures her lips once again in a passionate kiss. Their tongues mate together as Sonny lowers her onto the bed; their hands roam freely as they take in the feel of being intimate again._

_Lying on their sides and kissing, Carly works at trying to unbuckle his belt and rid him of his pants. Sonny smiles against her lips then sits up on his knees as he stares down at her and says..._

"This what you want?"

_Carly watches in anticipation as Sonny slips his belt free of his pants...she began to nibble on her bottom lip when he unbuttoned his pants then takes his time lowering his zipper._

"You are such a tease...you're taking forever." _Carly tells him_

"Patience sweetheart...all in due time."

_Standing up from the bed, Sonny lowers his pants down and steps out of them. Carly whistles at his gorgeous body as he stands before her wearing only his boxers._

"See something you like?" _Sonny asks with a little smirk_

"I see a lot I like and I'd like it even more if you'd get your butt over here." _Carly tells him with a sexy smile as she sits herself up onto her knees while in the middle of the bed._

_Grinning, Sonny asks _"Is that an order or a request?"

_Reaching behind her back, Carly unclasps her bra, takes it off and then tosses it over to him. Sonny instantly hardened at just the sight of her bare voluptuous breast before his hungry eyes; he wets his suddenly dry lips._

"It's whatever you want it to be..." _Carly tells him_

_Needless to say, Sonny joined her back on the bed with Carly's open arms held out to him. _

_Their lips meet..._

_She moans into his mouth..._

_He cups one of her full heavy breast and gives her taut nipple a caress with his thumb..._

_Once again she leans her head to the side letting him trail his sweet wet kisses down her neck. Sonny kisses up and down behind her ear which makes Carly moan out in pleasure even more; she was so wet and ready for him._

_Sonny travels his kisses down to her breast he held and then in an instant sucks in her stiffened pink nipple. Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she attempts to suppress her moans; she caresses her hands up and down his back. _

_Switching over to her other breast, Sonny gives it the same attention if not more as his tongue traces circles around the areola then flicks her nipple with his tongue. Carly places her hands on the waistline of his boxers and starts to lower them down inch by inch. Sonny grunts when he feels her hand reach inside and her hand surrounds his hardened manhood. _

_Releasing her nipple, Sonny stares into her eyes as he manages to grunt out... _"You're driving me crazy here woman..."

_Grinning, Carly replies _"That's the idea..." _she teasingly rubs her thumb over his tip_

_Sonny's need to be inside her slippery walls was at an all time high with the way she was massaging his rock hard pistol. Not able to take her teasing any longer he removes her hand then lays her down onto her back. Carly looks up at him as Sonny looks down at her with a hungriness in his eyes; he places his hands onto her hips and lowers her panties down the length of her legs._

_After taking a moment to gaze down at the absolute beauty of naked body, Sonny quickly rids himself of his boxers. Carly pulls back the covers and the sheets and before long their naked bodies are hidden underneath the blue satin sheets._

_Carly inhales a sharp breath once she and Sonny finally become one as his pistol penetrates her heat and fills her up to the hilt. Sonny stares down at her flushed face and then places a sweet loving kiss onto her lips. Before long they begin to move together in a slow steady dance that only true lovers know. This was actually happening...it wasn't a dream!_

_When Sonny gradually picks up their rhythm, Carly digs her nails into his back which causes Sonny to grunt from both the pleasure of their union and the pain of her nails in his skin. Wanting to be on top now, Carly surprises Sonny when she rolls him over onto his back and takes over control as she rides him with a steady pace._

_Placing her hands on his chest, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she stares down at Sonny staring back up at her. Sonny has his hands holding on to her hips as he allows her to stay on top. As their moans and grunts filled the room while the smooth instrumental sounds of the Santana CD continues to play both Sonny and Carly knew that both were close to exploding with a beautiful orgasm._

_Rolling her onto her back once again, Sonny takes his place back on top and in control as he gives her thrust after thrust after thrust until their bodies became covered in a light sheen of sweat and Carly began to chant out his name between heated breaths..._

"Sonneee, Sonneee...yesssss...ooohh...mmmm...that's it...right there...Ohhhhh Sonneeeee!"

_Sonny then grunts out her name _"Carleee"

_After another series of thrusts, moans and grunts both of their bodies begin to vibrate as their explosive orgasm takes over; Sonny holds himself up not wanting to put all of his weight on her. As their bodies start to calm, Sonny slips himself free and rolls over onto his back; Carly snuggles up next to him and lays her head onto his chest. They silently lay there basking in the moment and enjoying being back together like this._

_After awhile Sonny finally breaks the silence as he says _"Marry me..."

_Hearing that of course made Carly lift up her head from his chest and look up at him as she asks _"Did you just...ask me to..."

_Nodding, Sonny replies _"I want you to be my wife..." _he tells her then goes on to say _"I know I don't have a ring to give you and maybe I should have waited until I did but...I love you Carly. I want to make our family complete...I want you to be my wife again and forever. You are my soul mate...I believe that because no matter what obstacles we go through and no matter how much we fight and we break up we always, always manage to find our way back to each other. That's what soul mates do...they're able to find each other no matter where they are in the world. When I realized that Anthony had you kidnapped I knew I'd do anything and go anywhere I had to go to find you...and I did and now here we are. I'll never let you go again...I love you to much and I want you and only you as my wife." _his words came straight from the heart...Carly places a hand onto his cheek as she smiles lovingly at him _"Caroline Corinthos...will you marry me?"

_Happy tears threatened to fall as Carly says _"You had me when you called me your wife."

"Yeah..." _Sonny asks as he inwardly hope she's saying what he hopes she's saying _"So does that mean..."

_Nodding _"Yes Sonny Corinthos...I'll marry you." _Carly tells him as her heart is over come with love and joy for this man_

"Yes?" _Sonny asks with a dimpled smile_

"Yes!" _Carly replies with a little laugh_

"YES!" _Sonny shouts; Carly quickly shhh's him so he wouldn't wake up their sleeping son down the hallway. Lowering his voice, Sonny says _"Get over here Mrs. Corinthos..."

_Carly giggles as Sonny captures her lips once again for an excited kiss; before long they were making out underneath the satin sheets and making sweet love all over again._

*******The Next Morning*******

_Carly yawns as she slowly began to blink her eyes open...she looks over to Sonny's side of the bed and notices that he isn't there. Of course he's already awake he's an early bird she tells herself; knowing Sonny he's probably already dressed and ready for the day. Carly shakes her head at the thought._

_As she lay in bed, Carly smiles as she began to think back to last night; she looks around the room and realizes that it was real and not just a dream. She and Sonny were back together and engaged to be married...their family was finally getting back on track. Now the only thing that would make everything perfect would be if Michael would wake up and come back to them all._

_Just as Carly's about to get up out of bed and put on her robe the bedroom door opens and in walks Sonny carrying a breakfast tray._

"Uh uh don't you dare move...you stay put." _Sonny tells her as he closes the door with the back of his foot and walks over to the bed_

_Smiling, Carly says _"You made me breakfast in bed; how sweet."

_Sonny places the tray down for her as she sits up in bed pulling the covers up over her bare chest_

"Well it's the least I could do after last night and you agreeing to be wife..."

_Carly picks up a strawberry and takes a bite _"Mmmm...Sweet."

"Just like you to go for the sweets first...how about eating your waffles first and save the strawberries for desert."

_Laughing, Carly replies _"You're one to talk...if I remember correctly last night you wanted your desert first too."

"Well that's different..." _Sonny tells her then says _"Besides we just found each other again so how could you expect me to keep my hands off you."

_Sonny's eyes began to widen in horror as Carly pours gobs of syrup onto her waffles and then take a big huge bite out of them._

"You know you just ruined a masterpiece; how can you enjoy the waffles when they're swimming in a pool of syrup?"

"Are you kidding these are fantastic..." _Carly tells him between bites and then asks _"Is Morgan up?"

"Yeah uh Morgan and I had breakfast almost an hour ago...we decided to let mommy sleep in." _Sonny tells her and then says _"Right now he's playing video games with Mercedes downstairs." _Scrunching his face as he watches her eat his formerly perfect waffles that are now a drenched in syrup, Sonny says _"Next time I'll have to remember put the syrup on the waffles myself and leave the rest in the kitchen."

_Carly sticks her tongue out at him in reply and then continues to eat the rest of her waffles._

_Sonny just shakes his head at her _"You know what I can't watch this any more so you go on and eat your syrup waffles and I'll go take a shower."

_Just as Sonny is about to walk inside the bathroom, Carly calls out to him _"Sonny wait a minute...before you go inside I uh, I wanted to run something by you I've been thinking about."

_Turning around at the bathroom door _"Okay...so tell me." _Sonny tells her_

"Well before you came in with my waffles and strawberries...I was thinking about how wonderful everything is you know. We're back together and we're putting our family back on track...the only thing that will make everything perfect is if Michael would wake up."

_Sonny walks over to her side of the bed and removes her breakfast tray before he sits down beside her..._

_Exhaling a saddened breath, Sonny says _"I know how you feel...in fact when I woke up I thought the same thing myself."

"I just hate the fact that he's just lying in that bed with his life passing him by while the family he loves so much is reuniting, expanding and moving forward."

"I do too..." _Sonny sighs then says _"But like you said Michael loves his family and he wouldn't want his family to be happy...if he could see us now he'd know that that's exactly what we are but that doesn't mean that we forget about him."

"I know...that's why I was thinking that me, you and Jason should go to the After Care Facility and visit him. We need to tell him that his family is back together...we need to tell him that his dad and his Uncle Jason aren't mad at each other anymore."

_Nodding his approval, Sonny replies _"Yeah, yeah sure...whatever you want."

"Thanks" _she whispers_

_Sonny leans down and gives her a kiss... _"While you call Jason and let him know we're going to visit Michael I'll be in the shower."

"K"

_He gives her on last kiss before heading back inside the bathroom...Hearing the shower water come on, Carly picks up the phone on the nightstand next to her side of the bed and calls Jason. Of course Jason agreed to go with them; she then told him about the engagement and he congratulated her._

_After her conversation with Jason was over, Carly hangs up the phone and then looks over to the closed bathroom door. With a sneaky little smile on her face she throws the covers off of her revealing her nude body. Standing up from the bed she walks over to the bathroom door and silently sneaks inside._

_Sonny isn't to shocked when she steps inside the shower with him _"What took you so long?" _she asks with a sexy dimpled grin_

_Not responding with words, Carly opts to answer him with a kiss as she wraps her arms around him; he of course kisses her back. Sonny's shower instantly became another love session as their kiss grew passionate and they christened the shower for the first time._

*******The After Care Facility – Michael's Room*******

_Jason opens the door and steps aside to let Carly walk in the room with him and Sonny following behind. Carly immediately goes over to her son's bedside and picks up his hand as she stares down at him; it looked as if he was sleeping peacefully._

_After placing a kiss on Michael's hand and then another down on his forehead, Carly looks over to Sonny and Jason as she says _"It looks as if he's sleeping and just waiting for something to wake him up."

_Sonny goes to stand by her side as Jason walks over to the opposite side of the bed..._

"Carly you know we don't have to do this now if you don't want to...we can go if you want." _Jason tells her_

_Shaking her head no, Carly tells him _"Michael deserves to know that is family is back together...he also deserves to know that you and Sonny are friends again; he loves you both so much he wouldn't want you to be at odds and since you're not any more I think he'd like know that."

"Okay..." _Jason replies and then looks down to Michael as he says _"Did you hear that buddy. Your family is back together just the way you always wanted it to be. Your dad and I we kind of lost our way from our friendship for a little while but uh...now things are better. We're not arguing anymore and it feels good to have our friendship back." _Looking over to Sonny Jason tells him _"You're my family...you're my brother and I don't want us to ever have to go through being on opposite sides again." _Looking back down to Michael he goes on to say _"Your dad is a good man...he's a great father and uh...I'm glad to be able to stand by his side again."

_Sonny looks at Jason as she tells him _"You are my brother...and I love you and I know it's hard sometimes to be my friend because I don't make it easy but I'm glad to have you as my family and I'm proud to stand by your side again too."

_By this time Carly is balling with tears of joy as she listens to Sonny and Jason mend their broken fences..._

_Wiping away her tears _"Did you hear that Michael...your daddy and your Uncle Jason are best friends again?" _Carly smiles _"Oh and your dad and I have some more news to tell you. Don't worry it's good news and once again we wanted to come and tell you because we know you'll be so happy when you hear it." _She turns to look at Sonny_

"That's right...we uh, we wanted to come tell you together and like your mom said it's good news." _Sonny tells Michael then says _"Last night I uh, I asked your mom to marry me again...and she said yes." _He looks back at Carly seeing her smiling at him_

_They lean into each other for a brief but sweet kiss...Carly looks down to Michael as she holds his hand in hers and gives it a gentle rub with her free hand. She places a kiss onto Michael's hand then stares down at her sleeping baby boy until she gets the shock of her life when she feels his hand move._

"Oh my God...Michael just moved his hand. I felt his hand move."

"He moved his hand?" _Sonny asks_

_Jason sighs as he says _"Carly it was probably just a reflex or something...please I don't want you to get your hopes up about Michael waking up."

_Carly looks down to Michael and speaks to him as she ignores Jason's warnings _"Michael...can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand okay...squeeze momma's hand."

"Carly maybe Jason's right...it probably was just a reflex. Please I don't want to see you get your hopes up for nothing so maybe we should go."

_Looking at Sonny, Carly tells him with a sigh since Michael didn't respond back to her _"Maybe you're both right...I'm sorry I just...I was just hoping maybe for a miracle you know." _She sniffs_

"It's okay" _Sonny tells her as he wraps his arm around her lovingly and gives her a supportive hug; Carly hugs him back with one hand as she keeps holding on to Michael's hand with her other._

_Jason feels bad for Carly getting her hopes up like that...he looks down at Michael and like Carly before he gets the shock of his life when he sees Michael's eyes slowly start to blink open._

"Sonny...Carly...look." _Jason tells them then says _"He's waking up; Michael's waking up!"

_Both Sonny and Carly look down at Michael and they are both are met with the beautiful sight of their son awake and looking back at them._

"Go get a doctor; now!" _Sonny orders Jason_

_Jason runs over to the door and flings it open _"Hey we need a doctor in here!"

"Michael..." _Carly says with tears in her eyes as she stares at him not taking her eyes off of him for a second _"It's me...your momma. I'm here baby; the doctor is on his way. You're awake..." _she smiles _"You're gonna be okay..."

"Hey Buddy, it's your dad. I want you to keep your eyes open okay the doctor is on his way."

"Sonny it's a miracle...we got our miracle. Our son is awake." _Carly says as she speaks to Sonny but keeps her eyes trained on Michael_

"Mom...dad..." _Michael says in a weak voice as he looks up at them staring down at him_

"Yes baby...we're here...we're right here by your side we're not going anywhere okay." _Carly tells him_

"That's right" _Sonny adds in then says _"We're right here with you son..."

_Finally a doctor comes running in the room and over to Michael's bed. Immediately he starts to examine his former comatose patient as Carly began to explain how she felt his hand move first then he opened his eyes a few minutes later and then how he said mom and dad in a weak tone of voice._

"Michael...if you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand." _The doctor says to him while picking up his hand._

_Michael squeezes the doctor's hand and Sonny, Carly and Jason smile excitedly at each other then look back down at him._

"That's good...very good." _The doctor says feeling Michael squeeze his hand _"Michael...your mom mentioned that you spoke earlier. Can you say something for me now?"

_The room is so silent that you could hear a pin drop as they all awaited for Michael to speak once again..._

_Clearing his throat a little bit, Michael opens his mouth and says _"Pancakes..."

_Sonny, Carly and Jason were of course excited to hear him speak but they were also a little confused as to why he said the word pancakes._

"Pancakes?" _The doctor repeats Michael's spoken word as he looks at Sonny and Carly then back to Michael_

"I'm hungry; I want pancakes..."

_They all laugh hearing Michael's order for pancakes_

"Well this is amazing..." _the doctor says _"I've heard of cases like this before but I've never actually seen it happen."

"It's a miracle..." _Carly repeats_

"Is he gonna be okay doctor?" _Sonny asks_

"Well we'll have to run some tests but as far as I can see your son has made a full recovery. Of course he'll have to continue with his physical therapy but beyond that like Mrs. Jax said we're all witnessing a miracle."

"Excuse me doc, sorry but Carly's name isn't Jax anymore it's Corinthos so uh you can call her Mrs. Corinthos from now on."

"Yeah, okay...sure." _The doctor replies then says _"I'm gonna go order some tests to be done."

"Thanks" _Sonny replies_

_As the doctor leaves out of the room, Carly looks at Sonny as she shakes her head at him _"Was that even necessary..." _she smirks_

"You and candyboy are divorced and we're engaged so yeah I think it was."

"You're getting married again..."

_Sonny and Carly look down at Michael _"That's right and when we do both you and your brother will be there to witness it." _Carly tells him and she smiles as Michael smiles up at them_

_As his stomach starts to rumble, Michael asks _"Can I have my pancakes now?"

_Once again they all laugh and then Sonny says _"You got it buddy..."

_Of course Sonny stayed true to his word and got Michael the pancakes he requested. The doctor ran his tests and they all came back giving Michael a clean bill of health...sometimes the body just needs rest and the proper time to heal itself is what the doctor told them but of course Carly knew that it was in fact a miracle. She'd gotten her miracle because her and Sonny were fixing their relationship and rebuilding their family and also because Sonny and Jason broken friendship was now healed now as well. In a sense their family was now healed so how else would you explain Michael waking up miraculously like that right after they told him how the family and the people loves were finally getting back on track. Well at least that is how Carly chooses to see it and Sonny and Jason don't dare dispute her._

*******Approximately 4 Months Later at The Queen of Angels Church*******

_Michael stands looking in the mirror while trying to get his tie straight..._

_Sonny walks up behind him and says _"Here buddy let me get that for you."

_Michael turns around and Sonny fixes his tie _"Dad are you nervous?"

"Naaa...not nervous just excited."

"What is this now the fifth time you and mom are getting married?" _Michael asks with a little laugh_

_Sonny has to chuckle a little bit himself as he replies _"Yeah that would be right...fifth times a charm right." _he winks at him while finishing up fixing his tie _"There you go... it's perfect. Now you're all ready to go."

"I got this one over here ready as well..." _Mike says as he finishes helping Morgan get dressed_

_Sonny nods as he looks over to Morgan and smiles..._

_Michael goes to stand next to his little brother and asks _"So dad what do you think?"

"I think I have to be the luckiest man on the planet...I'm about to get married to your momma and I have my two wonderful sons standing by my side to witness it."

_Mike goes over to Sonny as he watches his son exhale a shaky breath as he turns to look back in the mirror and dusts away invisible lint._

_Placing his hand on Sonny's shoulder, Mike says _"I'm happy for you son and I'm even more happy to be here for this happy occasion in your life."

_Sonny turns around to face his father as he says _"Thanks Mike...so uh how do I look?"

"A bit nervous despite what you told Michael..." _Mike replies with a little smirk_

"I'm not nervous..."

"You sure about that?"

"Okay maybe just a little bit but it's normal right it goes with the territory when you're getting married."

_Mike takes Sonny's jacket to his tux from the hanger hanging on the wall and helps Sonny put it on_

"Right...you wouldn't be a true groom if you were a little bit nervous right"

"Right" _Sonny says as he puts on his jacket with Mike's help_

"Besides it just shows how much in love you are with your soon to be wife."

_Sonny nods with a hint of a nervous but excited smile as the door opens and Jason peeks in saying _"It's show time; is everyone ready."

"All ready!" _Michael says as he and Morgan go over to stand next to Jason._

_Jason smiles down at them as he says _"You two look great."

"I can't believe you're actually wearing a tuxedo..." _Michael says with a little laugh_

"Well this is a special occasion so I should dress for it right" _Jason replies and then looks over to Sonny and Mike _"Father Coats is ready whenever you are."

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny smiles then says _"Let's go."

"Oh honey...you look absolutely beautiful..." _Bobbie tells Carly as she stands behind her looking in the mirror at her wedding dress she just finished putting on._

_Turning around Carly asks _"You really think so?" _she smiles excitedly_

"You look pretty" _Kristina says as she looks up at Carly _

_Smiling down at the little girl, Carly replies _"Thank you and you look very beautiful too in your pretty flower girl dress."

_Kristina smiles...of course Sonny wanted her as the flower girl in the wedding. He had a hard time convincing Alexis to agree to allow Kristina to be in the wedding but in the end he won out._

_Nodding, Bobbie agrees with the little girl's compliment as she tells Carly _"Sonny is gonna melt when he sees you walking down that aisle. That dress is gorgeous on you..."

"Yeah well it better be since I'm two weeks away from my due date. I wanted to wait until after the baby was born but of course Sonny insisted we get married before. Although I do have to admit I love this dress...maybe if I'm having a girl once she gets married I can have it altered for her to wear."

"So you think you're having a girl?" _Bobbie asks_

_With an excited nod, Carly replies _"Don't tell Sonny but yeah I do think it could be a girl this time around; and no I didn't ask the doctor to tell me I still want to be surprised...it's just a feeling I have."

"Well I'll be happy no matter what you have but I do have to admit it would be nice to have a granddaughter to dress up and take shopping."

_They smile and giggle at the thought..._

_Carly turns back around to look in the mirror; Bobbie helps her put on her veil then hands Carly her bouquet of red roses._

"I'm trying not to cry here..." _Bobbie says as she sniffs holding back her tears not wanting to mess up her makeup _

"Don't you dare, you're gonna make me start." _Carly tells her as she looks at her mother standing behind her in the mirror_

_Bobbie and Carly turn around when they hear a knock at the door; Jason opens the door when he hears Carly say to come in._

"Hey Father Coats is..." _Jason starts to say but stops when he sees Carly standing in front of him in her wedding dress _"Wow..." _he walks over to stand in front of her _"You, you look beautiful."

"You see if you get that kind of reaction from Jason just imagine what Sonny's will be." _Bobbie tells Carly with a little chuckle_

_Smiling _"Thanks Jase..." _Carly says then asks _"What was it you were saying when you came in?"

"I uh was just saying that Father Coats is ready to begin...we can start the ceremony any time now. I just came from telling Sonny; he and the boys are ready."

"Good..." _Carly says with an even more excited smile then says _"Let go get me married."

_Jason takes her hand and leads her out of the dressing room; he was walking her down the aisle since Morgan and Michael were standing with Sonny at the altar and Mike was standing up as Sonny's best man. Bobbie takes Kristina's hand and they follow behind Carly and Jason._

_Kristina stands in front of Bobbie and Bobbie stands in front of Carly and Jason as the chapel doors open and the music plays in the background...Bobbie is wearing a beautiful emerald green gown that goes fabulously perfect with her red hair. She takes a deep breath and then leans down to whisper to Kristina she could begin walking; once Kristina is halfway down the aisle, Bobbie begins her walk down the aisle as well._

_The chapel wasn't filled with tons of guest mostly it was just family (Luke, Lucky, Lulu and her date Johnny) and a few friends...friends being Patrick since he was Michael's doctor and of course Robin was his date, Spinelli came with Maxie as his friend/date, Sam, Elizabeth because she came with Lucky, Bernie, Milo, Max and Diane and Alexis._

_The wedding march begins to play and that was Jason and Carly's cue; the guests stand up and Jason walks Carly down the aisle towards her groom. As Bobbie predicted, Sonny loved the dress as he gazes lovingly at Carly as she walks towards him. His breath was taken away as he places a hand on his heart; their eyes stay glued on each other as Carly finishes her walk and joins Sonny at the altar._

_Father Coats begins the ceremony..._ "We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. I understand you have your own vows...Caroline, would you like to begin?"

_With a slight nod to Father Coats, Carly hands Bobbie her bouquet then turns to look at Sonny placing her hands in his as she begins her vows..._

"I never thought this day would happen again but here we are. I love you Sonny...we've been through so many ups and downs but still we always manage to find our way back to each other. Our pathway to home hasn't been an easy one but we're finally back on the right track. You are my soul mate and I vow to spend the rest of my life loving you and standing by your side. You complete me Sonny...you make me whole and today I take you as my husband...my lover...and my hero." _she smiles at Sonny and his dimples deepen as he smiles back at her_

_Father Coats turns to Sonny and says _"Sonny you may say your vows to Carly..."

_Exhaling a breath, Sonny stares into Carly's eyes as he begins his vows to her _"I know you know I'm not good with words but uh...what I have to say to you I want you to know it's coming straight from my heart. You are my whole world Carly and besides the kids I love you more than words can ever say. We've been through some tough times and in those tough times we lost our way from each other...we even turned to other people but no matter what we never stopped loving each other. Yes, you are my soul mate and that means I can't live without you and I'll continue to love you until my last breath and even beyond that because my love for you will never die. So today I vow to spend the rest of my life loving you. Caroline you are my oxygen...you are my life and today I make you my wife forever."

_Father Coats smiles and then says _"Very nice...at this time I would ask the bride and groom to repeat after me." _Looking over to Sonny he tells him to say _"I Michael take you Caroline to be my wife from this day forward.

_Sonny repeats after him_ "I Michael take you Caroline to be my wife from this day forward…"

_Father Coats goes on to tell him to say_ "I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as we both shall live." _Sonny says the rest of the vows as his eyes gazing lovingly at his bride_

_Father Coats turns to looks at Carly and says_ "Repeat after me…I Caroline take you Michael to be my husband from this day forward."

"I Caroline take you Michael to be my husband from this day forward…"

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as we both shall live." _Father Coats repeats the rest of the vows for her to say_

_Exhaling a shaky breath, Carly repeats_ "I promise to love...honor...and cherish you for better or worse...for richer or poorer...in sickness and in health...forsaking all others as long as we both shall live."

"The bride and groom will now exchange the rings" _Father Coats says then turns to look at Mike_

_Mike hands over the rings…  
><em>

"Bless this ring and this union in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

_Sonny takes Carly hand in his and says to her_ "Accept this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment." _He slips the ring on her finger above the huge diamond engagement ring Sonny made sure to get her_

_Father Coats holds up the other ring and says_ "Bless this ring and this union in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

_Carly takes Sonny's hand in hers and says to him_ "Accept this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and commitment." _She slips the ring onto his finger and smiles_

_Father Coats tells them both_ "By the power vested in me by the Lord, our God, Jesus Christ, and the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has brought together, let no man pull apart."

_Sonny and Carly smile at each other..._

_Father Coats goes on to say_ "You may now kiss your bride."

_Everyone in the audience starts to clap as Sonny and Carly finally come together and kiss...but the kiss didn't last long because Carly suddenly was hit with a sharp pain._

_Clutching her stomach, Carly cries out in pain _"Awwwww..."

"Carly" _Sonny says her name as he holds her up from sliding down to the floor _"Carly what's wrong is it the baby?"

"Contraction...I think I'm in labor."

_Patrick immediately jumped up when he sees something is wrong with Carly...Robin follows behind him to help._

"Patrick!" _Sonny calls for him to come and when he gets up to them Sonny says _"Carly's in labor."

"We need to get her to the hospital right away." _Patrick tells Sonny and then looks at Carly says _"We're going to get you to the hospital okay."

"Patrick I think my water just broke...the baby isn't due for another two weeks."

"Someone call 911!" _Patrick yells_

"That's going to take to long we need to get her to the hospital now!" _Sonny barks out and then scoops Carly up in his arms and carries her out of the church with Jason quickly following behind them_

"Sonny be careful with her..." _both Patrick and Robin call out to him at the same time_

"Is mommy going to be okay?" _Morgan asks Mike_

_Mike looks down to Michael and Morgan as he tells them _"Your mom is going to be fine. The baby just decided to come a little early that's all. The doctors will take care of her as soon as your dad gets her to the hospital."

"Can we go to the hospital too?" _Michael asks_

_Bobbie takes that as her cue to answer _"Yeah sure we'll all go together..."

_Bobbie and Mike take Michael and Morgan with them to the hospital._

*******General Hospital Delivery Room*******

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Carly screams out in pain from the contraction _"I want my epidural! Where the FUCK IS MY EPIDURAL!"

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" _Sonny asks the doctor as he holds onto Carly's hand...a hand that she was squeezing the life out of!_

_Dr. Kelly Lee replies _"It's to late for that now Carly; this baby is ready to come right now. You're already dilated to ten you're going to have to start pushing."

"How is that possible?! I just went into labor at the end of our wedding? I should have time for drugs! Give me THE FUCKING DRUGS!" _Carly screams!_

_Dr. Lee replies _"I'm sorry Carly I can't like I said you are dilated to a ten it's time to start pushing now so on the next contraction I want you to push!"

_Turning to glare at Sonny, Carly yells at him_ "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

_Seeing the look in her eyes, Sonny literally felt scared for his life... _"Carly it's okay you can do this. Just do your breathing and get ready to push."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"Here comes the contraction! Carly it's time push..." _Dr. Kelly tells her _"Push Carly, PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Carly yells as she pushes_

_It was practically forty five minutes later when Carly finally gave her last push and the baby slides all the way out. Carly and Sonny hear the beautiful sound of their crying baby as Dr. Kelly Lee catches the baby and goes to work at cleaning it off a little._

_Holding up the naked pink baby in a blanket Dr. Kelly proudly announces to Sonny and Carly..._

"Congratulations...you have a daughter."

_Carly looks at Sonny with tears of joy streaming down her face _"We have a daughter...Sonny did you hear we have a daughter."

_Leaning down, Sonny gives Carly a kiss _"I love you so much."

"I love you too..."

_They kiss again..._

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" _one of the nurses asks Sonny_

_Walking over to his crying beautiful daughter, Sonny takes the scissors from the nurse and as she shows him where to cut he makes the snip; the nurses immediately go to work at wrapping the baby up in a blanket._

"What does she look like?" _Carly asks_

"She's beautiful...she definitely has her momma's lungs." _Sonny tells Carly as the baby continues to cry_

_Carly laughs and Sonny goes to stand next to her bedside; the nurse hands the baby over to Sonny and he places their daughter in Carly's arms. Once in her momma's arms the baby finally stops crying; Sonny gives Carly another kiss to the lips and then kisses their daughter's forehead._

"I'll go tell the crowd out in the waiting room." _Dr. Kelly Lee tells them and then slips out of the room leaving the mother and father alone with their newborn daughter._

"She's so beautiful Sonny...she has your dark curly hair and your dimples" _Carly says with a smile up at him and then looks back down at her baby girl in her arms_

"Maybe so but I think she looks like you...she has your eyes" _Sonny tells her _

_The baby looks up at them with wide eyes and Sonny and Carly smile lovingly at her._

"What should we call her?" _Sonny asks_

_Carly thinks about it for a bit then says _"What do you think about naming the baby after your mother...Adella?"

"I love it..." _Sonny replies then says _"I also think her middle name should be Caroline after her momma."

_Looking down at their daughter, Carly says _"Did you hear that baby girl; your name is..."

_Just then the door opens and in comes Michael and Morgan with Jason, Bobbie and Mike._

"Knock, knock..." _Bobbie says _

"You up for some company..." _Mike asks_

_Michael and Morgan immediately go over to stand next to the bed and look at the baby_

"Is that our baby sister?" _Michael asks_

"It sure is buddy..." _Sonny tells him_

"She's pretty just like mom." _Michael replies_

"She's little" _Morgan adds in_

_They all laugh and then Jason tells Morgan _"You were little like that too when you were a baby." _he ruffles Morgan's hair a little_

"So what's her name?" _Mike asks_

"Yes, what are we calling my beautiful granddaughter?" _Bobbie asks with a smile as she looks at her daughter holding her newborn baby girl_

_Carly and Sonny smile at each other and then Carly says _"Everyone Sonny and I would like to introduce you to Adella Caroline Corinthos"

_Everyone loved the name..._

_This day was a very happy day! Sonny and Carly were married and they also welcomed a healthy seven pound baby girl to the family. _

*******The End*******

**By**

**Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


End file.
